Il est temps
by Emy Em's
Summary: Dans ma vision des choses Kate Beckett ne tombe pas amoureuse de papa Castle... mais de sa fille.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages de Castle ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire... en gros c'est juste un gros kiff !

C'est la première Fanfic que je publie, je ne demande aucune indulgence parce que j'écris beaucoup en réalité mais je ne publie jamais. Donc pitié de la franchise ! (sans être méchant quand même...).

Sorry du titre et du résumé, je manque d'imagination parfois...

J'espère que vous allez aimer.

* * *

Plus Beckett passait du temps avec Castle, plus elle passait du temps avec sa famille. Martha Rodgers appréciait beaucoup le lieutenant. Richard, lui, la trouvait fascinante pour son roman. Quand à Alexis, ce furent d'autres sentiments qui l'animaient. Mais comment avouer à son père qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de sa muse ? Comment annoncer à sa famille que l'on est homosexuel ? Et surtout, comment survivre à ce sentiment en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne sera jamais partagé. Alexis savait que Kate Beckett avait un petit ami. Qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout sois dit en passant. Alexis savait qu'elle était bien plus âgée qu'elle. Alexis savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Pourtant elle était amoureuse du détective Beckett et ce depuis qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie il y a de cela 6 mois. Un dangereux psychopathe voulait du mal au romancier Richard Castle. Il estimait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se prétendre écrivain car lui aussi écrivait des livres mais aucun de ceux qu'il avait écrit n'a jamais été publié. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Castle avait eu autant de chance et pourquoi lui n'avait jamais pu publier un seul livre.

Il avait donc enlevé la fille de l'écrivain. Castle était dans tous ses états, à tel point que personne n'a pu le calmer durant l'affaire. Il avait perdu toute objectivité. Kate quand à elle était particulièrement inquiète pour la jeune fille. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup, c'était une adolescente pas comme les autres qui étaient infiniment plus sage et plus mature que la plupart des gens de son entourage. Elle s'était énormément attachée à elle. Cet attachement lui donna la force de tenir 4 longs jours sans dormir pour la retrouver. Elle avait remué ciel et terre pour la retrouver.

Quand le détective Beckett et son équipe arrivèrent chez le ravisseur pour l'interpeller, elle s'en était donné à cœur joie. Oh il était encore en vie. Mais avec beaucoup de blessures.

Après l'avoir menotté et fait emmener par Esposito et Ryan, elle s'en était retournée vers la fille de son partenaire. Elle s'approcha doucement d'Alexis qui, sous le choc, s'agitait. Beckett l'avait alors prise dans ses bras pour la calmer lui murmurant des mots rassurants.

« - Je suis là Alexis, tout va bien, tu ne crains plus rien. Il ne peut plus te faire de mal. »

La jeune fille s'était accrochée de tout son être au détective. Elle pleurait dans ses bras. Kate s'en voulait de ressentir en cet instant de l'amour envers cette jeune femme. Elle s'était tellement inquiétée. Durant ces 4 jours Kate s'était aperçue de l'importance qu'Alexis avait pour elle. Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, elle l'avait trouvé extrêmement charmante. Elle avait cette étincelle de jeunesse et d'innocence dans ses yeux qui l'a rendait si mignonne, en contradiction avec la maturité qu'elle dégageait et qui l'a rendait femme et attirante.

Kate avait tenté de dissimuler ses sentiments car elle ne trouvait pas cela convenable. Tellement de choses les séparaient. Alors elle sortait avec des hommes tous plus cons les uns que les autres.

Lorsque Kate sortit de l'immeuble avec Alexis dans les bras, elle se sentait soulagée d'avoir pu sauver celle qu'elle aime. Ses nerfs se relâchaient.

Kate avait alors laissé Alexis et son père se retrouver. Richard avait remercié un milliard de fois sa muse pour le sauvetage de sa fille.

« - c'est mon travail Castle. » avait elle répondu neutre pour cacher tous les sentiments qui criaient au fond de son cœur.

Elle était ensuite rentrée chez elle.

Les mois passèrent et les sentiments d'Alexis envers Kate évoluèrent. Elle finit par se rendre compte qu'elle était amoureuse du détective. Quand elle l'a voyait son cœur s'envolait, son ventre se nouait et elle devenait fébrile. Elle s'était appliquée depuis trois semaines à ne plus croiser Kate. Seulement voilà c'était sans compter sur son merveilleux père qui ne parlait que d'elle, qui l'invitait tout le temps chez eux à n'importe quelle occasion. Bien sur que les deux femmes se réjouissaient secrètement de se voir. Mais aucune des deux n'étaient au courant de l'attirance de l'autre. Et le pire était que les situations embarrassantes s'enchainaient. Les petits regards qu'elles se lançaient.

Un soir une situation cliché certes mais une situation quand même leur avait donné chaud à toutes les deux. Cela c'était passé il y a deux semaines.

La porte avait sonné et papa Castle cria à sa fille qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce d'aller ouvrir. Ce qu'elle fit. Lorsqu'elle vit le lieutenant Beckett qui se tenait là, magnifique, le cœur de la rouquine bondit dans sa poitrine. Elles se regardèrent mutuellement appréciant secrètement cet échange. Après un sourire Alexis laissa entrer l'élue de son cœur. Elle la débarrassa de son manteau qu'elle rangea dans l'armoire avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois vers elle. Elle admirait sa beauté, sa grande taille, son corps fin et musclé, ses longues jambes, son buste droit, son visage d'une beauté incomparable, ses yeux verts, son regard de braise, ses cheveux longs et, pour l'occasion, raide. Elle était splendide. Alexis se demanda comme ne pas tomber amoureuse d'une femme pareille. Elle devait faire tomber tous les hommes qu'elle voulait. Quelle chance avait une pauvre petite adolescente de son âge face à tous ces prétendants. Plus elle regardait son lieutenant et plus son cœur se brisait. Elle le savait et pourtant elle se réjouissait de la relation privilégiée qu'elle avait avec Kate. De l'avoir aussi souvent chez elle, et surtout d'avoir autant d'attention de sa part. Des gestes tendres, des regards rassurants… elle aimait ça.

Mais ce soir là Alexis ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. L'accumulation d'un espoir chaque fois déçu commençait sérieusement à peser dans la balance. Et ce soir elle n'avait pu se retenir. Lorsque le dîner s'était terminé elle était montée dans sa chambre en courant. La raison avait été que Kate parlait de son petit ami. La détective était montée elle aussi avant que Rick n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, Kate était déjà dans la chambre de l'adolescente.

« - Alexis quelque chose ne va pas ? »

La rouquine se tourna vers Kate en larmes. Ni une ni deux, Kate la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée.

« - je suis désolée, je ne me sens pas très bien ces derniers temps. »

Alexis décida de ne rien dire et prétexta le traumatisme de son attaque.

« - je sais que ça déjà 5 mois mais je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Je revois le visage de cet homme penché sur moi, je le revois son arme à la main, je le revois me frapper jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance. Kate je n'arrive pas à oublier.

je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile de se remettre de ça. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là. Si tu as besoin de moi je serai toujours là pour toi. Si tu as besoin de parler n'hésite jamais à venir me parler. Même s'il est tard tu as le droit de me téléphoner pour que je vienne vers toi, ou de venir chez moi.

Merci Kate. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si vous n'étiez pas avec nous. Peut être que je serais resté plus longtemps dans ce trou si papa n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de se mettre dans vos pattes. Peut être même que je serais morte.

Le principal c'est que tu sois là et en vie. »

Kate se retira des bras de la jeune fille et elle la regarda dans ses immenses yeux bleus. Elle avait sa main sur sa joue. Elle passa son pouce sur les larmes d'Alexis et lui souriant rassurante puis elle dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux roux derrière son oreille. Pour Kate c'était de la torture de résister à la tentation de l'embrasser. Elle était là devant elle. Elles étaient seules. Mais Kate ne voulait pas profiter de la détresse d'Alexis. Pourtant elle sentit son visage s'approcher naturellement de celui de la fille de Castle. Elle n'était plus très loin. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, mettant un terme à ce qui était entrain de se passer entre les deux femmes. Elles toussotèrent pour se redonner contenance quand Papa Castle se manifesta derrière la porte.

« - je crois que je vais rentrer, fit le lieutenant Beckett. On se voit demain Castle ?

- oui oui, je vous raccompagne à la porte détective Beckett.

- Au revoir Alexis. »

Alexis ne répondit pas, ses yeux étant toujours dans le vague. Elle n'avait pas rêvé ! Kate Beckett allait l'embrasser. Son cœur se mit à danser la samba jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que Kate n'était plus là.

Le lendemain Kate arriva à son bureau l'air vraiment fatiguée.

« - Est-ce que ça va Beckett ? demanda Esposito.

- oui ça va. Pourquoi ?

- vous avez une tête affreuse.

- Je n'ai pas très bien dormi à vrai dire.

- Ah. Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer, nous n'avons pas d'enquêtes pour le moment.

- C'est gentil espo, mais je n'arriverais pas à dormir alors autant occuper mon temps à faire quelque chose d'utile.

- Castle ne viendra pas aujourd'hui ? Il aurait pu mettre un peu d'animation non ? »

Kate rigola, c'est vrai que sans Castle le commissariat était vraiment calme. Mais même la présence de son turbulent partenaire n'aurait pu l'aider. Bien au contraire. Elle le verrait lui et à travers lui elle aurait également vu ce qui l'avait empêché de dormir. Alexis. L'image de la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à s'évanouir dans l'esprit de Kate. Le sommeil n'avait jamais pu vaincre les pensées de Kate. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Même Lanie n'arrivait pas à l'aider. Pourtant la légiste connaît particulièrement bien sa collègue, mais rien n'avait pu venir à bout des peurs de la jeune policière. Lanie était au courant des sentiments de kate envers Alexis. Mais elle avait juré de ne jamais rien dire à personne.

La seule et unique solution qu'elle lui avait proposée eut été de tout dire à Alexis. Mais Kate ne se sentait pas d'essuyer un refus. Pourtant Lanie avait tenté de lui dire que la fille castle n'était pas le genre de personne à juger les autres, et que peut être même elle ressentait la même chose. C'est vrai que ces derniers mois, quand Lanie voyait Alexis et Kate dans la même pièce elle avait parfois du mal à déterminer qui était entrain de dévorer des yeux qui… Elle voyait très bien Alexis lancer de petits regards tendres envers sa collègue. Le fait est qu'elle se voyait quasiment tous les jours puisque Alexis travaillait avec Lanie au labo. Papa Castle lui ne voyait rien. Lanie était la seule. Elle essaya de nombreuses fois de convaincre son amie de mettre son cœur à nu mais sans succès. Et elle en avait plus que marre de voir Kate se morfondre jours après jours.

Si Alexis était amoureuse de Kate elle aussi, la jeune fille n'en avait elle parlé à personne. Elle gardait ce secret bien enfoui au fond d'elle. Mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur de ne pas hurler au monde entier son amour pour la belle policière.

Elle parlait souvent à sa grand-mère et lui disait tout. Mais ça, elle n'avait pas réussi à lui dire. Pourtant sa grand-mère sentait qu'il se passait un truc. Elle voyait se petite fille changer au fil des jours. Elle la voyait de plus en plus triste et elle n'aimait pas ça.

« - Alexis chérie, est ce que tout va bien ?

- oui très bien grand-mère pourquoi ?

- je te sens un peu déprimée en ce moment. Je ne voudrais pas que ma petite fille préférée fasse une dépression !

- Oh grand-mère voyons je suis ta seule petite fille ! et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais très bien.

- Alexis, sérieusement, dis moi ce qu'il se passe. Je le vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien. Et je trouve ça d'autant plus grave que tu ne m'en parle pas.

- C'est que, je ne sais pas trop comment le dire alors je préfère ne pas en parler. Et puis si ça se trouve c'est juste une passade. Ça arrive souvent à mon âge !

- Tu es amoureuse. Ça c'est sûr. De quelqu'un que je connais sinon tu ne me ferais as autant de cachoteries.

- Grand-mère arrête. S'il te plait.

- Mais je peux peut être t'aider ma chérie.

- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Merci beaucoup grand-mère de t'inquiéter autant pour moi. Mais là je suis vraiment fatiguée. Je vais aller dormir.

- D'accord, mais n'oublis pas que si tu veux me parler de quelque chose je suis là. Tu peux me dire absolument tout ce que tu veux. Tu es MA petite fille.

- Merci grand-mère. »

Alexis fit un dernier câlin à sa grand-mère, mais sans dire un mot de plus elle alla se coucher.

Pourquoi n'arrivait elle pas à le dire, elle avait tellement besoin d'aide. Elle était perdue. Et le fait de voir l'amour de sa vie tous les jours comme ça sans pouvoir rien faire la rendait malade. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise en sa présence. Peut être parce que ses pensées ne coordonnaient pas avec les moments où elles se croisaient. Et aussi peut être parce que son cœur battait fort et qu'elle avait toujours peur qu'il ne s'entende. Ou peut être qu'elle rougissait comme une idiote à chaque fois que Beckett lui lançait un regard tendre. Elle ne savait plus comment agir, ni comment penser.

Elle s'affala sur son lit en soupirant. Elle mit sa tête sous l'oreiller prête à hurler toute sa douleur mais elle se rappela que même avec l'oreiller sa grand-mère risquait d'entendre. Elle se retint donc de tout écart de conduite et tenta de s'endormir. Le sommeil semblait beaucoup s'amuser à jouer à cache cache avec elle.

Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit cherchant vainement et le sommeil et un moyen de se sortir de sa situation.

Le soleil pointa son nez et elle ne dormait toujours pas. Elle partit de la maison avant tout le monde et se retrouva bien tôt au poste de police. Elle alla vers la machine à café et s'en prit un. Elle avait encore le temps avant de se rendre à la morgue. Elle s'installa donc dans la salle de la machine à café. Elle ruminait ses pensées seule dans cette petite pièce. Elle sentait un tas de gens défiler à côté d'elle mais n'y guère attention. Une voix la sortit de ses pensées.

« - Alexis ? Que fais-tu ici de si bonne heure ?! demanda le lieutenant Beckett.

- oh lieutenant Beckett ! et bien je, je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit alors je suis arrivée plus tôt. Pour optimiser mon temps. Se justifia la plus jeune. Elle était surprise de la voir de si bonne heure également. Et vous lieutenant ?

- j'ai eu le même problème que toi.

- ah. »

Alexis se retourna pour s'en aller. Elle ne souhaitait pas rester trop longtemps en présence de celle qu'elle aimait. Elle ne voulait pas se trahir. Mais Kate ne semblait pas d'accord pour la laisser partir si vite.

« - tu n'as rien à faire là tout de suite n'est ce pas ?

- non je dois attendre le Dr Parish pour commencer.

- Mais Lanie n'arrive que dans une heure, voir une heure et demi.

- Oui c'est possible. Ce n'est pas grave je vais l'attendre là bas. »

Elle s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à partir.

« - tu ne voudrais pas rester un peu avec moi ? Demanda Beckett les yeux pleins d'espoir.

- c'est que, je ne voudrais pas vous importuner dans votre travail.

- Non t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai rien à faire d'autres que de la paperasse et tu serais une sorte d'excuse pour que je m'y mette plus tard. »

La jeune femme ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation. D'un côté elle voulait passer ces quelques minutes en compagnie du lieutenant, mais pour sa santé sentimentale elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

« - je ne sais pas lieutenant, je…

- combien de fois t'ais-je dis de m'appeler Kate ?

- beaucoup de fois lieutenant… Kate. »

La policière sourit du rattrapage de la rouquine.

« - j'ai l'impression que tu me fuis depuis quelques temps, dit elle de but en blanc.

- je ne vous fuis pas Kate. J'ai juste des préoccupations d'adolescentes. Alexis n'aimait pas mentir, mais là c'était pour son bien.

- J'ai dû me faire des idées. Je n'aimerais pas que ce soit le cas, fit Kate en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa cadette. »

Alexis ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Beckett. Elle avait du mal à contenir les battements de son cœur. Quand à Kate, elle avait tout simplement envie de l'embrasser là sur le champ !

La situation était embarrassante. Mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne bougea. L'instant leur était trop précieux et pour l'une et pour l'autre.

Lanie arriva bien plus tôt qu'elle n'ait dû et se figea en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle le savait ! elle le savait qu'elles s'aimaient mais qu'elles étaient trop aveugle pour s'en rendre compte ! Il allait falloir que ce soit elle qui joue les entremetteuses. Foi de Lanie Parish, elles seront en couple dans les 48H qui suivent à partir de cette minute !


	2. chapter 2

Bon pas besoin de répéter que les personnages ne sont pas à moi. En revanche j'aimerais beaucoup remettre quelques points au clair. J'ai eu vent de pas mal de choses qui ont été dîtes sur cette fic, certaines bonnes d'autre beaucoup moins. Donc en premier je tiens à rappeler que le pairing est en quelques sorte donné dans le résumé. Donc c'est à vos risques et périls de lire une fanfiction sur une relation homosexuelle entre deux femmes sachant que ça a été clairement annoncé. Je ne pensais pas devoir préciser d'avantage mais visiblement la prochaine fois je vais devoir le faire. En deuxième je précise que non seulement mon histoire est pur fruit de mon imagination mais qu'en plus les personnages que j'utilise n'existent pas dans la réalité. Je me serais attaqué aux actrices en elle même oui j'aurais plus compris certaines réactions. Et troisièmement, je pense être encore dans un pays libre, sauf si le gouvernement est passé de socialiste à dictature dans mon sommeil. Alors je respecte vos avis, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas un couple qu'on voit souvent sur la page francophone des fanfiction Castle, mais dans ce cas respectez, s'il vous plait, la liberté d'expressions des auteurs. Je ne tiens pas à déclencher une troisième guerre mondiale. Cette fiction est juste, je le répèterai autant de fois qu'il le faut, un gros kiff. Ca n'a rien à voir avec de la provocation ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, c'est juste que j'avais envie de poster ça comme ça. voilà.

Alors pour les anonymous:

Sandrine: Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'un couple encore inconnu peut peut être sortir du placard :) (ha elle est bonne...) Mon but n'étant pas de faire une communauté de fan de ce couple mais simplement de faire en sorte de montrer que l'imagination n'a pas de limites ! sauf peut être la panne d'inspiration mais bon c'est un autre problème... et aussi décoincé peut être un peu les mentalités... m'enfin. Qui vivra verra.

SophyCa: oui tu as probablement raison. Le fait est, et je l'avoue, que je n'ai pas pensé une seconde à faire un triangle amoureux... Cette histoire complètement fictive, je la voyais vraiment comme ça, sans grosses embuches, sans gros problèmes qui pourraient les faire se séparer ou les empêcher de vivre leur histoire, si ce n'est leurs propres peurs. Et je voulais vraiment sortir du contexte de l'amour entre Kate et Richard. Maintenant en ce qui concerne la réaction de la famille je n'y ai pas réfléchis et je dois avouer que j'ai un gros problème de conscience dessus. Il y a deux possibilités donc deux histoires différentes à raconter. Laquelle choisir sera mon challenge du chap 3 ou 4. (Merci de me donner du boulot en plus lol mais tu as raison de me dire ça dans le sens où ça parait logique qu'il y ait des réactions divergentes ou non des familles et amis). Et merci pour tes petits compliments sur ma narration qui est en toute honnêteté du pur freestyle... bah oui je débute, des fois c'est bien rodé et des fois bah non... Merci.

Merci à ceux qui même s'ils n'aiment pas le couple ont au moins eu la curiosité de lire et la courtoisie de ne pas me descendre en flèche parce que justement le couple ne plait pas.

Et enfin merci à ceux qui me soutiennent ! cette suite est pour vous. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

Love.

* * *

Les premières 24h

Lanie et Alexis étaient toutes les deux dans le laboratoire. Elles venaient de terminé une autopsie pour une affaire, qui n'appartenait pas au lieutenant Beckett. Le docteur Parish y vit une excellente occasion de poser les premières pierres de l'édifice de son plan.

« - Alexis ?

- oui docteur Parish ?

- oh s'il te plait appel moi Lanie.

- Oui pardon…

- Tu as l'air préoccupée en ce moment ? ne t'inquiète pas tu n'as pas fait d'erreur dans ton travail. Mais tu as l'air moins enthousiaste que d'habitude. Lança Lanie.

- Je vous assure que tout va bien. Affirma la plus jeune.

- Tu n'as aucun problème ? dans ta vie personnelle ? »

Elle sembla réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait répondre. Elle ne savait probablement pas si elle devait lui en parler ou non.

« - c'est un problème de cœur ? Tenta Lanie.

- en quelque sorte oui.

- Tu sais si tu veux en parler je suis là.

- Vous savez je n'arrive même pas à en parler à ma grand-mère…

- Si ça peut te rassurer rien ne sortira d'ici. »

Alexis regarda son ainée avec gratitude.

« - très bien. Oui je suis amoureuse. Mais c'est plus compliqué qu'un simple amour d'adolescente. J'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est plus fort que ce que je ressentais pour Ashley.

- et tu n'arrives pas à gérer si je comprends bien.

- Effectivement je n'y arrive pas. Et je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir le gérer. Je veux dire d'un côté c'est tellement merveilleux et de l'autre tellement destructeur que je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser…

- Et la personne dont tu es amoureuse se doute de quelque chose ?

- Je ne pense pas non.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir qui est cette personne ? Peut être que je peux t'être utile si c'est une personne que je connais. »

Lanie se voulait convaincante et Alexis la regarda des questions pleins les yeux.

« - je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire Lanie. Je, … c'est tellement nouveau pour moi. Des fois j'ai encore du mal à me faire à cette idée.

- Devant l'interrogation évidente de Lanie, Alexis se sentit obligé de continuer.

- c'est une femme.

- Ah, je comprends mieux. tu n'assumes pas ? Ou c'est de la peur ?

- Peut être un peu des deux. J'ai peur de la réaction de ma famille, de la réaction de cette femme. J'assume de l'aimer ce n'est pas le souci. Mais je n'avais jamais aimé de femme auparavant.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu aimes une femme que tu peux déjà te considérer comme homosexuelle. Et puis de toute manière l'amour n'a ni sexe ni âge. »

Elle essayait de faire comprendre à la rousse que tomber amoureuse de Kate Beckett n'était ni une honte ni un amour perdu d'avance.

« - peut être mais elle est hétéro j'en suis sûr.

- je n'ai jamais vraiment su de quel bord était Kate, fit Lanie.

Alexis ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

- Oh voyons, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ma chérie. Non, non ne rougis pas. Ce n'est pas honteux. Je trouve ça même plutôt mignon.

- Peut être mais vous voyez bien que je n'ai aucune chance !

- Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuer. Pas que Kate ressemble à un ours ou qu'il faille la tuer par amour hein. Je dis juste que tu ne dois pas te dire que c'est perdu d'avance.

- Comment pouvez-vous affirmer de telles choses ? si j'essaye et que finalement ce n'est pas ce dont elle a envie et que par la même occasion je perde à jamais ce qu'on a, comment je vais faire moi ?

- Et qui te dit qu'elle n'en a pas envie ? Ecoute je ne te dis pas de forcer les choses. Mais ne pars pas perdante avant d'avoir essayé. »

Alexis ne répondit pas. Elle préféra s'en aller avant de faire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter.

Lanie semblait quand à elle parfaitement sereine face à la situation. Elle semait des petites graines qu'elle espérait voir germer d'ici demain, ou après demain.

Kate quitta son bureau à l'heure du déjeuné. Elle descendit directement dans les sous sols du labo pour aller chercher Lanie. Elle y croisa une Alexis un peu à cran. Elle s'apprêtait à la stopper dans son élan, mais la jeune fille passa comme un coup de vent à côté d'elle, sans la voir. Elle resta une ou deux minutes dans le couloir à se demander ce que pouvait bien avoir la petite rousse.

Kate arriva dans l'antre de Lanie.

« - ah Kate tu tombes bien ! on va déjeuné ?

- oui bien sur c'est pour ça que je suis là en fait.

- Ok, ok pas besoin d'être sarcastique !

- Dis moi Lanie, tu ne saurais pas pourquoi Alexis est en colère ? je l'ai croisée dans les couloirs et elle avait l'air vraiment de très mauvaise humeur.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Kate Beckett. Je n'ai rien fait. Nous avons juste discuté et j'ai peut être, et contre ma volonté, émis des hypothèses qui l'ont bouleversée.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire que pour le moment je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'en parler, excuse moi Kate.

- D'accord très bien. On y va ? »

Elles partirent toutes les deux dans les rues de New york se trouver un bon petit chinois à grignoter.

Du côté d'Alexis le déjeuné ne semblait pas avoir le même attrait. La jeune femme touchait à peine à son plat. Elle était totalement ailleurs au fin fond de ses pensées. Les paroles de Lanie résonnaient dans sa tête. « L'amour n'a ni sexe, ni âge ». C'était peut être vrai. Mais elle est quand même au lendemain de sa majorité quasiment ! Elle aimet une femme d'une dizaine d'année son aîné, et qui plus est la muse de son père. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher leur relation professionnelle. Et puis même si Lanie semblait insinuer que Kate pouvait ressentir la même chose, Alexis ne pouvait pas se résoudre à y croire. Elle avait souffert de son histoire avec Ahsley. Car même si elle aime profondément le lieutenant Beckett, son premier amour fut quand même Ashley. Alexis ne voulait pas revivre une souffrance sentimentale liée à l'amour. Et imaginons que Kate ressente vraiment quelque chose pour elle. Comment allait-elle annoncé ça à sa famille ? à ses amis ? c'est vrai, malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire sur l'homosexualité, comme quoi c'est accepté etc, il y a encore une inégalité entre l'homosexualité homme et femme. Celle des hommes est beaucoup mieux acceptée que celle des femmes. Même dans un pays comme les Etats-Unis. Et elle n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de sa famille. Ils n'ont strictement rien contre les homosexuels, mais là c'était tout de même d'elle. D'Alexis. La fille adorée de son père, la petite fille unique et préférée de sa grand mère ! La famille ne peut pas toujours tout comprendre. Et si ça ils ne le comprenaient pas ?!

Elle était complètement perdue. Elle ne savait même pas comment organiser ses pensées.

Kate était particulièrement attentionnée envers elle. Elle l'avait sauvée des griffes d'un dangereux psychopathe. Pour Alexis, Kate avait cette ressemblance avec le prince charmant de conte de fée. Ce prince que les femmes cherchent toute leur vie. Elle sourit en imaginant Kate Beckett sur un cheval blanc en armure. La bêtise de cette image la fit franchement rigoler. Même si c'était un rire triste.

Richard Castle vit sa fille devant son assiette presque pleine, l'air triste. Il ne put s'empêcher, en tant que père, d'aller voir ce qui pouvait tourmenter autant sa fille adorée.

« - Alexis ? tu aurais pu me prévenir on aurait déjeuné ensemble !

- désolée papa, je n'y ai pas pensé.

- Ce n'est pas grave. La prochaine fois probablement.

- Papa ? est ce que tu as déjà été profondément amoureux d'une personne qui ne t'aimera probablement pas en retour ?

- Pourquoi cette question mon ange ?

- Répond juste s'il te plait.

Perplexe Rick n'en demanda pas plus.

- oui, j'avais à peu près ton âge d'ailleurs.

- Et comment tu as fait ?

- Je lui ai avoué. Ma mère m'avait dit à l'époque qui ne tente rien n'a rien. et ce que j'ignorais c'est que cette fille ressentait pareil. Et j'ai eu raison de le faire finalement. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu vives dans le regret.

- Merci papa »

Elle fit un câlin à son père puis reprit son déjeuné là où elle l'avait laissé.

Tout le monde revint de sa pause déjeuné. Kate reprit sa paperasse, Castle essayait tant bien que mal de faire son intéressant, Esposito et Ryan faisaient… et bien on ne sait pas trop quoi à vrai dire… Et Alexis se remit au travail avec Lanie.

Lanie allait probablement devoir ruser plus qu'elle ne le pensait pour réussir à faire avouer à Kate et Alexis leurs sentiments. Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle allait s'y prendre. Surtout que dans son auto-pari mental il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps.

L'après midi se passa sans problèmes. Le sujet « amour d'Alexis Rodgers » n'a pas été remis sur le tapis. A la fin de la journée quand tout le monde quitta le poste Alexis se rendit dans la salle de repos du commissariat. Elle y attendait son père pour qu'ils puissent rentrer ensemble. En voiture.

Elle se fit un chocolat chaud en attendant.

« - Alexis !

- re bonjour lieutenant, enfin je veux dire Kate.

- Ça va mieux ? Tu n'avais pas l'air bien ce midi.

- Oui oui ca va, merci. »

Kate posa un regard tendre sur sa cadette.

« - tu repensais à ce qu'il s'est passé i mois ?

- non, enfin si un peu, mentit Alexis.

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Ça ira merci, j'ai juste besoin d'oublier je pense.

- Je comprends oui, dit Kate en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. »

Contact qui fit frémir Alexis. Sa main était chaude. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour imprimer cette sensation de bien être. Devant ses yeux clos elle y vit pourtant cette même main qui passait sur d'autre partie de son corps. Elle rougit de sa faiblesse.

Kate s'assit à ses côtés.

« - je ne sais pas si on oublie totalement. Le truc c'est qu'il faut plutôt vivre avec. Ce n'est pas évident, mais c'est une fatalité. C'est arrivé et tu ne peux rien y changer. Mais il faut avancer et se dire que cette histoire est terminée. Et quoi qu'il arrive je serai toujours là pour te protéger Alexis. »

La rouquine regarda Kate les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle lui sourit avec gratitude. Alexis voyait que Kate était sincère. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur de savoir qu'elle faisait parti des priorités du lieutenant. Car c'est clairement ce qu'elle était entrain de lui dire.

« - Honnêtement, Kate, je sais que je le répète souvent depuis quelque temps, mais je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je deviendrais sans vous. »

Le lieutenant était heureuse d'entendre ces mots. Cela lui prouvait qu'elle comptait pour la jeune femme. Et rien que ça, c'était une petite victoire.

« - j'allais faire quelques tire au stand du NYPD, tu veux venir ?

- c'est que je devais attendre mon père pour qu'on puisse rentrer ensemble.

- Je te ramènerai moi si tu veux.

- C'est d'accord, céda Alexis. »

Elle envoya un sms à son père en lui disant qu'elle restait un peu avec le lieutenant Beckett. Elles partirent toutes les deux vers le stand de tire.

Alexis ne se sentait pas trop dans son élément. Le seul pistolet qu'elle n'eut jamais tenu fut le pistolet laser que son père avait acheté pour le fun. Elle s'approcha des stands et Kate lui tendit un casque et des lunettes de protection. Elle les mit. Kate la trouva adorable. Pourtant cette tenue ne flatte en générale personne.

Alexis observa Beckett pendant qu'elle rechargeait son arme. Elle pointa ensuite le canon sur la cible et commença à tirer. Alexis pensait en cet instant qu'elle était la femme la plus sexy du monde. Et personne n'aurait pu la contredire. Une femme élégante, avec un corps à se damner qui tirait au révolver comme un chef. Oui c'était sexy aux yeux d'Alexis. De plus, le lieutenant ne ratait aucune balle ! Elle méritait vraiment sa réputation de super flic.

Kate rechargea trois ou quatre fois son révolver, Alexis ne savait plus très bien puisqu'elle était occupée à observer autre chose. Elle se retourna sur sa cadette, et accessoirement la femme qu'elle aime.

« - tu veux essayer ? proposa Kate.

- oh je ne sais pas, vous savez moi à part le laser quest…

- allez viens. Ça pourrait te servir plus tard de savoir te servir d'une arme.

- Je ne tiens pas à en posséder une un jour.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Aller viens.

- Bon d'accord.

- C'est le même principe de visé que ton jeu sauf que c'est un peu plus, comment dire, violent. Ne t'inquiète pas ce ne sont pas des balles réelles. On ne sait jamais. Ok alors premièrement, tu dois tenir ton arme à deux mains.

Kate plaça les mains d'Alexis sur la garde de l'arme, ce premier contact fut électrisant. Ses mains étaient encore plus chaudes que tout à l'heure.

- deuxièmement, tu dois avoir des appuis solides dans le sol.

Cette fois-ci les mains de Kate attrapèrent les hanches de la jeune femme pour la placer correctement. Alexis se sentait partir loin. Elle aimait ça. Trop, beaucoup trop. Les papillons commençaient à se former dans son ventre. Son cœur qui battait face à la proximité de Kate.

- comme ça ? réussit à articuler la rousse.

- Parfait. Maintenant lève les bras en direction de la cible.

- C'est plutôt lourd, commenta Alexis.

Kate sourit mais Castle fille ne la vit pas. La brune passa alors ses bras autour de la jeune femme pour l'aider à porter l'arme. Kate aussi n'en menait pas large en réalité. Elle avait demandé à Alexis de l'accompagner, à la base, uniquement pour passer plus de temps en sa compagnie. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, les évènements semblent ne plus pouvoir être véritablement contrôlés. Finalement Kate opta pour le heureusement. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être aussi proche d'Alexis. Physiquement bien entendu. Elle pouvait sentir sa magnifique chute de rein entre ses mains, elle pouvait enlacer la jeune femme sans que cela paraisse louche, elle pouvait lui tenir les mains sans avoir peur que la plus jeune ne se dérobe.

Un regard vers Kate fit comprendre à Alexis qu'elle pouvait y aller. Elle vida la moitié du chargeur sur la cible. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, elle avait un grand sourire. Kate actionna le bouton pour faire venir la cible plus près.

« - et bien pour une débutante tu ne t'en sors pas mal. Tu n'es pas très loin des points qui font mal.

- merci.

- Tu veux réessayer ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Finalement non. C'était cool mais je préfère en rester là pour aujourd'hui.

- Très bien comme tu veux, sourit Kate. Tu veux rentrer maintenant ? ou j'ai encore le temps de faire quelques cibles ?

- Non, non allez y. je vais vous observer. »

Elles restèrent au stand encore une petite demi-heure. Trente minutes pendant lesquelles Alexis ne se lassait absolument pas du spectacle.

Elles remontèrent au poste pour prendre les affaires que Kate avait laissées sur son bureau puis partirent toutes les deux.

La voiture de Kate se stationna devant l'immeuble de l'appartement Castle.

« - et voilà tu es arrivée.

- merci de m'avoir raccompagnée.

- C'est normal t'en fais pas. Je t'ai demandé de rester avec moi après tout.

- Oui ce n'est pas faux, rigola Alexis. J'ai été ravie de passer du temps avec vous. C'est vrai que depuis quelques temps, à part quand mon père vous invite à la maison, on n'a pas trop l'occasion de se voir.

- Je vois bien que quelque chose te perturbe Alexis. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est et si tu as décidé de le garder pour toi je le comprends. Seulement, il ne faut pas que ça te gâche la vie. D'autant que tu es entourée. Il y a ta famille, tes amis. Il y a moi.

- Je le sais bien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas trop va. J'ai eu ton âge aussi tu sais ? et à cet âge là on se pose énormément de questions. Et quand il nous arrive le genre d'épreuve qu'il t'est arrivé on se sent un peu seule car personne ne peut vraiment le comprendre. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi maintenant. Te reposer. Demain sera un nouveau jour après tout. »

Alexis sourit. Kate arrivait toujours à trouver les mots pour l'apaiser. Ou peut être était-ce seulement sa simple présence qui faisait cet effet à Alexis.

Kate se pencha pour embrasser la joue d'Alexis. Peut être était-ce fait exprès, ou peut être pas, le fait est que ce baiser finit au coin des lèvres de la jeune femme qui rougit instantanément. Beckett ne s'excusa pas, mais lui fit un petit sourire gêné. Alexis sortit de la voiture de Beckett après un dernier au revoir.

* * *

Suite next chapter. Peut être le dernier... j'sais pas encore. J'essaye de faire des chapitres à peu près de même longueur mais c'est vraiment pas évident lol J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu au niveau de l'avancé de l'histoire, et de la narration. Personnellement je la trouve moins riche que dans le premier chapitre. Mais bon, vous serez mes seuls juges :)

Bisous à tout ceux qui passent sur cette page ...et puis bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! 2013 approche préparez vos bonne résolutions !( mais avant éclatez-vous bien avec vos potes !) perso j'en prends pas parce que je sais que je les tiendrais pas mais le coeur y est tout de même...

Love.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir, ou bonjour.

J'ai mis longtemps à écrire ce chapitre et j'en suis navrée. J'ai eu des soucis d'inspirations honnêtement. Ce n'est pas aussi évident que ça d'écrire une histoire en tenant compte des conseils et avis. J'espère avoir bien amorcée une partie de l'histoire. C'est peut être un effet d'optique mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres. Ou alors c'est que les évènements s'enchaînent vite... Dîtes le moi si vous avez la même impression que moi.

PS: Je viens de terminer ce chapitre il est 01h11 du matin... alors j'espère ne pas avoir trop bâcler la fin.

Réponses à mon anonymous du chap 2:

**Guest: **tout d'abord Bonne année à toi aussi ! et ensuite, merci de ta gentille review ça fait vraiment plaisir de lire ce genre de commentaire. Effectivement ce ship n'est pas beaucoup vu et je suis ravie de faire partie de ces auteurs qui essaient de faire découvrir d'autres horizons d'imagination. Ce qui est amusant c'est que tu n'es pas le/la seul(e) (bah oui qui sait peut être que tu es un homme haha ) à m'avoir dit qu'au début ce n'était pas trop leur trip mais qu'au final la curiosité l'emportait ! et franchement je crois que c'est ce qui me fait le plus plaisir ! j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette suite. :) amuse toi bien! J'attends avec impatience tes remarques. si ça t'a plut si tu es déçu(e) ou au contraire si tu es content(e) de cette suite.

* * *

Les dernières 24h.

Alexis arriva dans les locaux de la salle d'autopsie un peu en retard. Elle arrivait pourtant tous les jours avec un peu d'avance. Mais là, elle avait eut grand mal à se lever. Ses rêves étranges et quelque peu érotiques avaient eu raison de son assiduité quotidienne. Elle se sentait vraiment très frustrée de devoir aller au boulot alors qu'elle avait fait un si beau rêve. Son regard était perdu dans le vide. Elle revivait les sensations d'intense plaisir et de bonheur que ses images ont intégré sur son organisme et dans son cœur. Chaque fois qu'elle revoyait l'intense passion qui animait son rêve elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite et le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de se rendre compte du regard que posait Lanie sur elle. Un mélange de questionnement et d'amusement se lisait dans les yeux de la légiste. Elle ne dit pourtant rien, attendant probablement que ce soit la plus jeune qui en parle la première.

Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« - Lanie c'est horrible !

- qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ma chérie ? Tu es rarement en retard, et rarement aussi absente.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est ce rêve étrange qui m'a retourné cette nuit. J'imagine que je dois vous passer les détails, dit elle en rougissant.

- Oui effectivement, pense pouvoir aisément imaginer la nature de ton rêve, rigola Lanie. Peut être que c'est un signe.

- Un signe ?

- Evidemment ! il est peut être temps pour toi de lui dire sincèrement ce que tu ressens. Sinon tu n'as pas fini avec ce genre de rêve crois moi !

- Mais je ne peux pas ! je veux dire, je ne me sens pas prête à déclarer quoi que ce soit.

- Alors tu as l'intention de vivre avec tes fantasmes le restant de ta vie ? Parce que si c'est ça bon courage…

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Vous qui la connaissez bien, vous ne pouvez pas m'aider ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus Alexis. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu trouveras le moyen de mettre ton cœur à nu. Et puis ne t'en fais pas, Kate est une femme extrêmement compréhensive. D'autant qu'avec toi elle est également très protectrice. Tu ne crains absolument rien.

- Oui, vous avez sûrement raison. »

Kate était arrivée ce matin à son bureau dans le même état qu'Alexis. Physiquement présente, mais mentalement ailleurs. Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. Mais plus du tout. Surtout cette nuit. Elle repensait à hier soir. A la proximité qu'elle a eue avec Alexis au stand de tire. Les contacts qu'elle avait eus et qui avait provoqués des réactions surprenantes chez Alexis. Elle n'avait pas cessé d'y penser une seule seconde à partir du moment où elle avait laissé Alexis chez elle. Elle s'était même retenue de ne pas aller un chouilla plus loin. Kate n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de la laisser fuir. Elles commençaient à avoir une relation que Kate aimait beaucoup.

Quand elle voyait la rouquine si belle et si fragile, son petit cœur faisait un bazar monstre dans sa poitrine. Quand elle souriait Kate était heureuse. Quand elle était triste et désemparée Kate ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir la réconforter. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit ça. Jamais. Ce sentiment l'effrayait. Elle avait peur car l'amour de base fait peur, mais là tous les paramètres qui s'ajoutaient à ce sentiment rendaient la tâche encore plus complexe. C'est vrai, la question de l'âge était omniprésente dans son esprit. La question de réaction des proches était omniprésente. Comment pourraient-elles gérer cette situation de folie ? Car clairement c'est ce à quoi cela ressemblait. Une folie.

Evidemment toutes ces questions ne se poseraient plus si elles étaient déjà ensemble. Cependant Kate ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à ça. C'était ancré dans son esprit.

Ses collègues commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils voyaient leur supérieur, et amie, planter devant son ordinateur complètement immobile le regard dans le vide. Heureusement que Gates n'était pas là aujourd'hui… Ryan se risqua à la sortir de sa torpeur.

« - Beckett ? Tout va bien aujourd'hui ? »

La dite Beckett sursauta en entendant une voix familière.

« - Ah Ryan, tu m'as fait peur.

- oh pardon, c'est que vous êtes devant votre écran d'ordinateur depuis un bout de temps et je me demandais si tout allait bien.

- Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas, j'étais quelque part dans mes pensées.

- D'accord, bon bah si tout va bien tant mieux alors, dit il en souriant nerveusement.

- Merci Ryan. Excuse moi je dois passer un coup de fil. »

Ryan retourna à son bureau en lançant un regard à Esposito voulant dire qu'il n'en savait pas plus.

Kate appela son père pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient déjeuner ensemble. Elle le savait sur New-york alors c'était l'occasion. Elle voulait lui parler de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Après tout en tant que père il avait le droit de savoir.

L'heure de déjeuné arriva plus vite que prévu. Kate rejoignit son père dans un petit restaurant à côté du poste de police. Ils se firent la bise. La jeune policière ne se sentit pas bien tout d'un coup. Certes il fallait lui dire. Mais avec quels mots ? est ce qu'il le prendra bien ?

« - et bien Katy tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Je t'ai connu avec beaucoup moins de cernes.

- ça se voit tant que ça ? S'inquiéta Kate.

- Disons que,… oui.

- Et toi papa, comment tu vas ? tenta Kate.

- Oh moi ça va, rien à signaler. Mais si tu m'as demandé de venir c'est que tu as autre chose à me dire que de simples convenances non ? »

Kate se pinça les lèvres, geste qu'elle faisait inconsciemment lorsqu'elle était prise au piège.

Les serveurs leur apportèrent le menu, et ce fut avec une immense gratitude qu'elle leur sourit. Elle avait un petit moment de répit avant de passer à table. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Aucun mot de fut échangés durant leur réflexion. Kate essayait encore d'organiser son esprit afin de trouver les mots justes, et expliquer à son père la situation.

Après avoir enfin commandé papa Beckett se tourna vers sa fille qui était entrain d'admirer ses couverts.

« - dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas. Tu as vraiment l'air tourmentée et je m'inquiète de plus en plus.

- oui, euhm, oh tu sais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, c'est trois fois rien vraiment.

- alors explique-moi pourquoi tu es si nerveuse. Je suis ton père ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Vraiment tout ?

- Oui vraiment tout, depuis le temps tu devrais le savoir.

- Ok ok, elle prit une grande inspiration après avoir bu un peu d'eau. Papa, je crois que je suis amoureuse. »

Il regarda sa fille surpri. Pas parce qu'elle était amoureuse c'était dans l'ordre des choses après tout, surtout à son âge. Mais il était surpris qu'elle fasse tant d'histoires pour lui annoncer la nouvelle la plus banale qu'un père puisse entendre.

« - et c'est tout ?

- je crois oui.

- Est-ce que tu vas me dire son nom ? il doit avoir de l'importance pour toi si tu as eu autant de mal à me l'annoncer.

- Bien sur que je vais te le dire. Elle s'appel Alexis.

- Elle ? Tu veux dire que tu es amoureuse d'une femme ? devant le regard inquiet de sa fille il s'empressa d'ajouter. Non, non ne t'inquiète. Je n'ai rien contre ça. »

Kate parut soulagée. L'ennuie c'est qu'elle avait omit quelques détails.

« - cependant, Alexis, je, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part… elle est de la famille à Richard Castle je crois. Mais je ne me souviens plus si c'est la mère ou la fille. »

Kate se tortillait sur son siège. « _Allez courage Kate, tu peux le faire »_ se dit elle en son fort intérieur.

« - et bien c'est euhm… comment dire… c'est la, la fille. »

Elle regarda son père qui n'affichait pas grandes émotions. Peut être était il entrain d'enregistrer correctement l'information. Kate attendait le retour de son père. Elle commençait sérieusement à avoir peur.

Son père reprit la parole, non sans avoir avant contenu ses émotions le plus possible. Pour lui ce n'était pas convenable, mais il préférait faire comprendre à sa fille son point de vue de manière diplomate. Enfin avec autant de diplomatie qu'exige la situation.

« - tu te rends compte Katy, que cette jeune fille n'a que 20 ans à peine. Tu en as 34. vous ne vivez pas dans le même milieu, elle est encore indécise dans ses choix alors que toi ton avenir est quasiment déjà tracé au niveau professionnel. Quelles sont réellement vos chances ? Et puis elle est aussi la fille de ton écrivain. Tu imagines la délicatesse de la situation pour lui ?

- papa je, j'ai déjà pensé à tout ça. Et je t'assure que si j'avais pu faire autrement je l'aurais fait. Mais je ne peux pas. Je l'aime et je n'y peux rien. Je n'ai pas d'explications ! »

Papa Beckett se contenait. Il serrait les mâchoires pour éviter que certaines paroles un peu trop crues ne sortent de sa bouche.

« - ma chérie, vraiment, sois raisonnable. Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu en es consciente. Tu le sais que tu ne peux pas être amoureuse de cette jeune femme.

- oui j'en suis consciente. Mais si elle veut de moi alors je n'aurais aucun regret. Et je me fiche bien ce que peuvent penser les autres. Si moi je suis heureuse comme ça ?

- vos proches ne réagiront pas comme tu le souhaiterais ! pense à sa famille ! pense à ta famille, à vos amis, à vos collègues !

- mais ça ne regarde personne d'autre qu'elle et moi. Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de comprendre ? Je suis sûre que si maman avait été là elle ne m'aurait pas dit tout ce que toi tu es entrain de me dire. Selon toi je devrais renoncer à être heureuse par crainte des autres ? mais dans quel monde tu vis papa ?!

- chérie elle est de 15 ans plus jeune que toi ! quand elle aura ton âge tu approcheras de la cinquantaine ! un jour ou l'autre votre différence d'âge va vous rattraper et vous allez toutes les deux en souffrir.

- Tu ne comprends rien hein ?! je veux vivre ce qu'i vivre maintenant. Je ne veux pas me projeter trop loin dans l'avenir. Je pensais pouvoir compter sur toi parce qu'aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître oui j'ai conscience de tout ce qui nous sépare. Mais je te le répète. Si elle veut de moi alors nous serons le couple le plus heureux de la terre. »

Elle partit en laissant son père seul à table. Les plats venaient juste d'être servis.

Elle n'aimait pas se fâcher avec lui. Après tout il était sa seule famille. C'est lui qui l'a soutenu après la mort de Joanna Beckett. Kate avait les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser s'échapper maintenant parce qu'elle était bientôt arrivée au post. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son père soit si intolérant envers l'amour qu'elle nourrissait pour Alexis. Si encore ça avait été un amour malsain oui ça aurait pu se comprendre. Mais ce n'était même pas ça ! C'était de l'amour, pur, tendre. Celui qui amène dans des contrés meilleures ! Celui qui fait voyager ! Comment son père peut croire qu'elle renoncera à ça à cause de l'étroitesse d'esprit des gens ? et puis d'abord qui lui affirme que son entourage le prendra mal. Déjà elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur Lanie. Kate avait des fois l'impression que la légiste le souhaitait encore plus qu'elle même, qu'elle et Alexis se mettent ensemble. Lanie ne lui en parlait pas tout le temps, mais chaque fois qu'elle en parlait c'était pour essayer de la convaincre qu'Alexis ne la rejetterait et qu'elle pourrait même avoir des surprises.

Kate se dit sérieusement qu'il était peut être temps effectivement de tout dire à l'élue de son cœur. La discussion avec son père n'avait fait que renforcer son entêtement à vouloir vivre heureuse avec celle qu'elle aime. Et tant pis si elle doit essuyer les foudres de Richard Castle !

Cependant, pour le moment, Kate était de très, très mauvaise humeur. Elle se dirigea tout naturellement vers la morgue. Non pas pour y trouver Alexis, pour une fois, mais pour aller déverser son sac à Lanie. Et Lanie, en bonne amie qu'elle est, ne refusera pas une petite séance de pétage de câble !

Le lieutenant Beckett ouvrit avec agacement les portes qui menaient jusqu'à Lanie.

« - Kate ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- c'est mon père… je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureuse d'Alexis et sa réaction n'est pas vraiment celle que j'attendais. Si il avait pu me dire que j'étais une espèce de folle dingue et pédophile en plus de ça je pense qu'il me l'aurait dit.

- Oui mais bon tu es sa fille il ne peut pas utiliser ces termes absurdes.

- Je pensais vraiment qu'il me soutiendrait ! Après tout ce qu'on a vécu… j'ai probablement eu tord de me dire qu'il ne voulait que mon bonheur après tout.

- Il le veut ton bonheur Kate t'en fais pas. Il faut juste qu'il se fasse à l'idée. Reconnaît que ce n'est pas une chose qu'un père entend tous les jours.

- Je le reconnais oui, mais j'avais espéré qu'il soit un peu plus heureux pour moi. C'est vrai ! il me voit tout le temps avec des hommes que je n'aime pas, des hommes qui ne me rendent pas heureuse. Là j'ai l'occasion pour la première fois en 34 ans d'existence de l'être, et mon propre père est contre ça ?

- Je comprends que tu sois révoltée Kate, essaie, pour le moment, d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Concentre toi plutôt sur Alexis. Ton père est sous le choc, laisse lui le temps de s'adapter à la situation. Il reviendra de lui même et s'excusera ne t'en fais pas. Tu es sa fille unique après tout. Il ne doit pas avoir envie de te perdre.

- Oui tu as probablement raison. Tu as toujours raison Lanie c'est vraiment hallucinant.

- Disons que je réfléchis avant de parler… »

Kate ria de bon cœur avec son amie. Alexis entra sur cet éclat de rire.

« - et bien, on s'amuse bien ici ! fit elle remarquer. Bonjour Kate, encore merci de m'avoir raccompagnée hier soir.

- pas de problème. Dit Kate sous les regards intrigués de Lanie. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- un peu agitée mais dans l'ensemble ça va oui… Et vous ? vous avez l'air drôlement fatiguée !

- mhm oui je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment »

Lanie ne put s'empêcher de penser « _à qui la faute…_ » Mais se retint de tout commentaires. En revanche, elle n'allait pas laisser cette occasion lui filer entre les doigts !

« - dîtes moi les filles, est ce que ça vous dirait d'aller prendre un verre entre nous après le travail ? Histoire de se détendre.

- excellente idée Lanie ! sourit Kate, toujours prête pour aller se détendre avec sa meilleure amie. Alexis ? Tu viens avec nous ?

- et bien… si mon père est d'accord oui je viens.

- T'en fais pas je ne pense pas qu'il soit contre l'idée, rassura Lanie. Si tu es avec nous il n'y aura aucun problème ! et puis Kate pourra te ramener ensuite.

- Je vous tiens au courant dans ce cas. »

Le lieutenant Beckett retourna auprès de ses papiers après avoir jeté un dernier regard en direction d'Alexis qui était déjà occupée à travailler. Quand à Lanie, elle n'en rata pas une miette et elle sourit en se disant qu'il était vraiment temps que la magie de l'amour face son travail.

La soirée arriva vite. Alexis avait eu l'autorisation de son père. Et après lui avoir certifié que non elle ne boirait pas d'alcool et qu'il pouvait aisément lui faire confiance elle avait raccroché son téléphone pour rejoindre Kate au parking. Elles attendaient toutes les deux dans la voiture Lanie Parish qui commençait sérieusement à se faire désirer.

« - j'espère qu'elle n'a pas oublié. C'est quand même elle qui a proposé cette sortie. Tu ne l'as pas vu quand tu es descendue ? demanda Kate.

- non elle m'a dit qu'elle avait encore quelques dossiers à remplir. Je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder. Elle m'a dit de partir avant elle et qu'elle nous rejoindrait. »

- Kate était sceptique. Elle connaissait assez Lanie pour oser croire qu'elle avait proposé cette sortie uniquement pour qu'elle et Alexis soient ensemble pour la soirée.

C'est avec une petite surprise qu'elle vit son amie sortir de l'ascenseur et se diriger vers la voiture. Elle s'engouffra dans la voiture sur les sièges arrière. Kate pensait sérieusement qu'elle allait leur faire faux bond...

« - désolée les filles.

- ce n'est rien, Alexis m'a dit que tu avais encore des dossiers à finir.

- Je pensais que ça ne finirait jamais…

- Bon on y va ! déclara Kate. »

Elles se rendirent dans un bar dans l'upper west side. Kate eut du mal à trouver une place, mais après trois bons quarts d'heure à tourner en rond elle réussit à se garer.

Elles entrèrent dans le bar et s'installèrent à une table. Lanie prit un cocktail à base de rhum, Kate prit une bière et Alexis un soda. Elle avait promit à son père de ne pas boire. D'autant que d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne elle ne tenait pas spécialement l'alcool. La dernière fois qu'elle avait bu plus que de raison, elle avait fini par raconter sa vie de manière totalement incohérente, et faire des choses bizarres sur la piste de danse. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre la honte devant Kate. Son but avec cette soirée entre filles est avant tout de passer du temps avec miss Kate Beckett, la belle et incroyablement charmante Kate Beckett. Alors autant rester sobre pour profiter de ce moment.

« - tu n'as pas d'affaires en cours ? demanda Lanie pour lancer la conversation.

- pour le moment non. Ce qui est étrange d'ailleurs. Mais bon je ne m'en plains pas. Par contre je vois que vous deux vous avez pas mal de boulot.

- Par dessus la tête ! heureusement qu'Alexis est là pour m'aider. »

Alexis qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, trop occupée à observer la femme flic en face d'elle, se remit dans la conversation.

« - je fais pas grand chose. Mais je dois avouer que ça m'intéresse drôlement. Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit mais c'est cool et glauque à la fois ! je ne pensais pas que ce métier pouvait être aussi passionnant. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais en faire l'axe principal de mes études, mais je dois avouer que je m'y plais beaucoup.

- tu ne sais pas encore vers quoi t'orienter ? Demanda Kate.

- Je réfléchis encore à quelques options pour l'université.

- Au pire des cas, tu peux passer les épreuves pour devenir Flic… tu as un don pour le tir ! »

Alexis rigola doucement en repensant à hier soir. C'est vrai qu'elle ne s'était pas mal débrouillée. Même si la proximité de Kate l'avait un peu beaucoup perturbée.

Les discussions s'enchaînèrent, Kate et Alexis semblait vraiment tisser ce lien qui finira par les réunir. Lanie était fière d'elle. Elle ne parlait même plus tant Alexis et Kate étaient prises dans leur propre bulle. Lanie prétexta une visite dans les toilettes pour payer sa consommation et s'éclipser. C'était ça son plan. Aller avec elles prendre un verre, et les laisser toutes les deux seules. Peut être qu'elle avait raison de croire qu'il se passerait enfin quelque chose entre ces deux là.

C'est 2h00 plus tard que les filles remarquèrent l'absence de Lanie.

« - elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle allait au toilette ? Demanda Kate.

- il me semble avoir entendu ça, mais ça fait un moment qu'elle y est, dit Alexis en regardant sa montre. Kate ! il est déjà plus de 22h00 !

- vraiment ? Le temps passe si vite quand il ne le devrait pas… il est peut être temps que je te ramène.

Oui, vous avez raison. Mon père ne doit pas s'inquiéter, mais je ne sais pas si il dort déjà ou si il m'attend dans le canapé comme à son habitude quand je suis de sortie.

C'est vraiment un père attentionné. »

Elle repensa soudain à la discussion qu'elle a eue avec son propre père plus tôt dans la journée. Un voile de tristesse assombrit ses yeux quelques instants. Et cela suffit à Alexis pour se rendre compte que l'amour de sa vie ne se sentait pas bien. Pourtant Kate se reprit vite. Sans doute voulait-elle empêcher Alexis de s'inquiéter pour elle. Même si à l'évidence c'était trop tard puisque que cette dernière prit la main de son aînée et la serra. La main d'Alexis était encore plus froide que celle de Kate. Comment faisait Beckett pour avoir tout le temps chaud comme ça ?

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, une intensité nouvelle entra dans leurs corps. Tout un tas d'envie les envahirent mais aucune des deux n'avaient assez de courage pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Leur timidité les empêchait clairement de faire ce dont elles avaient envie, toutes les deux.

Kate laissa un peu d'argent sur la table puis se rhabilla immédiatement imitée par Alexis. Leurs mains s'étaient séparées quelques instants. Mais c'était pour mieux se retrouver une fois qu'elles quittèrent ensemble le bar. Dans les rues de New york, main dans la main à la recherche de la voiture du lieutenant Beckett, elles se sentaient bien. Elles se sentaient heureuse. Elles se sentaient complètes. Comme si c'était naturel, comme si elles faisaient ce geste depuis plusieurs années.

Kate raccompagna Alexis jusqu'à chez elle. Comme la veille elle s'était garée illégalement sur le trottoir. Juste pour que la fille Castle puisse faire les derniers pas jusqu'à l'appartement familial en toute sécurité. Mais aujourd'hui, en cet instant, Kate ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Alors qu'Alexis claquait la porte de la voiture avec un sourire en guise de dernier au revoir, Kate, sans réfléchir plus que ça, bondit hors de la voiture et rattrapa la rouquine, rattrapa son avenir.

« - Alexis ! Cria-t-elle pour que le jeune fille s'arrête.

- oui ? j'ai oublié quelque chose ? Tenta la jeune femme qui avait le cœur battant au vu du lieutenant qui s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle. »

Kate ne répondit pas, elle avançait encore et encore vers Alexis. Jusqu'à ce que leurs corps ne soient qu'à cinquante ou soixante centimètres l'un de l'autre. Kate était bien plus grande que la jeune fille Castle, surtout avec ses talons de dix centimètres. Elles se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, les yeux de Kate emplis d'amour et de désir. Ceux d'Alexis n'étaient guère mieux. Kate dériva son regard vers les lèvres de sa cadette, probablement une dernière tentative de se dire que ce n'était peut être pas la chose à faire.

Le cœur eu raison de la raison. Elle avança son visage vers celui d'Alexis lentement. Attendant peut être un recul. Mais rien de tel n'arriva, ce qui encouragea Kate à continuer sa course. La respiration d'Alexis s'accéléra malgré elle, son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal, les papillons dans son ventre s'envolèrent. Et elle fut au comble du bonheur lorsque, la main de Kate sur sa joue, elle sentit ses lèvres frôler tendrement les siennes dans une demande silencieuse de poursuite. Alexis décida alors de répondre à cet appel par un baiser franc, doux, passionné, tendre. Leurs yeux étaient clos, pour apprécier au maximum les sensations de cet instant. Les lèvres se cherchaient. Kate prit l'initiative d'approfondir légèrement cet échange en caressant la lèvre inférieure d'Alexis de sa langue. Alexis entrouvrit se bouche afin de laisser le bal commencer. Ce baiser était le résultat de la longue attente de leurs sentiments respectifs. Les mains de Kate s'immiscèrent derrière le dos de la plus jeune afin qu'elles soient encore plus proche l'une de l'autre.

Malheureusement, le besoin d'air les obligea à se séparer. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'Alexis baisse les siens l'air gênée. Kate releva le visage de sa douce rouquine par son menton. Elle avait les larmes au bord des yeux.

« - qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je, j'ai fait une erreur ?

Alexis fit non de la tête.

- alors dis moi.

- C'est juste que, je pensais que ce n'était que moi. Et que jamais je n'aurais pu espéré … ça. »

Kate sourit. Elle avait eu peur à un moment. Elle pensait avoir fait une erreur en se « déclarant » ainsi à Alexis.

« - je t'aime Alexis. J'ignore depuis quand, et je doute vouloir le savoir. Mais je t'aime. Pardonne moi d'avoir mis si longtemps à m'en rendre compte. »

Alexis se blottit dans les bras de son aimée qui lui prodigua quelques caresses sur les cheveux. Elle releva ensuite son visage et reprit les lèvres de Kate dans un baiser aussi doux que le premier.

« - je n'ai d'un seul coup plus du tout envie de rentrer chez moi, sourit elle.

- j'imagine qu'il le faut pourtant.

- Est ce que je ne pourrais pas dormir chez toi ? Juste dormir. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que ça fait de dormir dans les bras de la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde.

- Tu ne veux pas demander à Richard avant ?

- Je vais le prévenir, mais tu acceptes ?

- Bien sur que j'accepte ! »

Après avoir envoyer un sms à son père, Alexis suivit Kate dans sa voiture qui roula jusqu'à son appartement. Elles s'endormirent ensemble pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines elle n'eurent aucun mal à dormir. En même temps, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, cela aurait été difficile.

* * *

Voilà. Je vais commencer la trame du prochain chapitre, je suis obligée au final de faire une petite trame pour ne pas perdre le fil de l'histoire... je ne sais pas quand ce sera prêt. Je sais qu'en tant que lectrice également j'ai du mal avec la patience alors je m'excuse par avance si je prends trop de temps à votre goût. Sachez juste que ce n'est pas pour vous embêter mais c'est un réel problème d'inspiration parfois...

Bisous 3


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir bonjour,

Voici le chapitre 4 de ma ff. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! en cette belle nuit je vous annonce qu'il est 01h35 et que je suis vraiment morte de fatigue, mais que pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre et bien je me couche un peu plus tard pour écrire mes fins de chapitre ! Ils viennent peut être tard mais sachez juste que mes études me prennent beaucoup de temps. Alors je fais ce que je peux pour ne pas vous faire attendre mais aussi pour pouvoir me concentrer également sur mes cours.

Si vous avez des suggestions, et bien je serai ravie de les lire.

Anonymous answers:

**Guest :** Merci de m'avoir précisé que tu es une femme lool je suis vraiment entrain de me dire que la population de ce site est 100% féminine Oo Bref, rien que pour toi je n'ai pas mis 1 mois pour l'écrire et moins de 7 jours :) j'espère juste ne pas avoir enlever la qualité... parce qu'effectivement l'inspiration fille de l'air m'a joué des tours...(garce .). Dans ce chapitre j'amorce une partie de ce que tu m'as demandé. J'espère que tu t'en rendras compte... parce que je me suis demandé comment j'allais pouvoir amener ça :p et j'espère avoir réussi. :) Encore merci pour ton commentaires :) c'est idiot mais chaque fois que j'ai une baisse de motivation je relis les reviews et ça boost... c'est bizarre comme phénomène lol bon bref je te laisse à ta lecture :p

**Sandrine :** voilà la suite :) Merci pour ton commentaire :) oui moi aussi elle me fait rire Lanie... donc imagine bien que je suis morte de rire devant mon écran en écrivant les passages où elle apparaît et crois moi je dois vraiment passer pour une folle... Mais son personnage de "cupidon" est venu naturellement puisqu'elle est la meilleure amie de Kate et qu'Alexis boss avec elle... je me suis dit c'est logique en fait... bref. Bonne lecture :)

Bonne lecture, merci encore de passer sur cette page :)

* * *

Alexis se réveilla entourée d'une agréable chaleur. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à constater qu'elle était, tout simplement dans les bras de sa petite amie. De cette femme qui lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, et de qui elle était également tombée amoureuse. Alexis n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis des semaines. Ses inquiétudes aillant complètement disparues quand à ses sentiments envers Kate. Elles n'avaient rien fait de particulier en rentrant dans l'appartement de Kate. Elles avaient juste un peu discuté puis s'était couché toute les deux. Alexis s'était immédiatement blottie dans les bras rassurant de Kate et s'était laissé doucement bercée par ses caresses sur son bras dénudé.

Elle aimait cette sensation de réveil dans les bras de l'être aimé. C'est quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié à cause d'Ashley. Elle sourit face à son bonheur. Rien n'aurait pu entacher celui ci tellement il était rayonnant.

Elle se retourna dans les bras de Kate pour faire face à son magnifique visage endormi. Elle savourait vraiment ce moment nouveau. Il s'était fait tellement désiré qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse.

Elle resta un moment comme ça à l'observer en attendant que sa brave femme flic ne se réveille.

Lorsque Kate ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle vit deux billes bleues la fixer avec amour. Elle remercia le ciel que tout ce qui s'était passé la veille ne soit pas un rêve. Car pour elle c'était également la meilleure matinée de sa vie. Elle passa tendrement la main dans les cheveux roux de sa compagne en souriant de bonheur.

« - la réalité est finalement bien mieux que le rêve parfois, déclara-t-elle.

- tu as entièrement raison, approuva Alexis. »

Kate s'appuya sur son coude afin de se mettre à moitié au dessus d'Alexis et l'embrassa avec douceur. Alexis qui pensait ne pas oser quoi que ce soit, se laissa emporter dans le baiser, et mis sa main droite sur la nuque de la brune. La passion s'empara de l'échange. Elles se séparèrent à regret.

« - je t'aime aussi Kate. J'ai oublié de te le dire hier.

- mais tu as fait mieux que de me le dire Alexis. Tu me l'as prouvé. Et je crois que, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse.

- Tu sais quoi ? je crois que moi non plus je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. C'est génial, on a déjà un point commun ! sourit Alexis.

- C'est vrai. Dis moi, pourquoi tu n'étais pas bien ces temps ci ? Demanda Kate en passant ses doigts sur le visage poupin de la rousse.

- C'était à cause de toi.

- De moi ?

- Oui, je, je n'arrivais pas à contrôler ce que je ressentais, et j'avais peur de te le dire. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je me posais pleins de questions auxquelles je n'avais jamais de réponses. Mais maintenant, tout va pour le mieux.

- Dans ce cas j'en suis ravie. »

Elle sourit avant de lui donner un léger baiser avant de se lever. Elle dit à Alexis de rester couchée encore un moment. Elle resta donc dans le lit perdue dans ses pensées agréables.

Kate revint avec un plateau.

« - pour fêter ça je te propose petit déjeuner au lit. Je tiens à préciser que ça n'arrivera pas tous les jours. Mais ce jour est exceptionnel, alors autant le marquer d'une pierre blanche !

- oh mon dieu ! c'est trop gentil merci ! »

Elles prirent leur petit déjeuné dans une ambiance détendue. Alexis aida Kate à tout ranger avant d'aller prendre sa douche. Elle avait oublié le facteur habits de rechange.

« - attends je vais t'en passer.

- mais les autres vont s'en rendre compte !

- mais non t'inquiète pas, ils ne font pas attention à tout ce que je porte quand même. Sinon ça serait vraiment flippant…

- ouais ce n'est pas faux… »

Elle prit donc les habits de Kate et fila sous la douche. Une fois prête elle sortit pour laisser Kate y aller.

Alexis resta donc sur le canapé en attendant. Elle reçut un sms de Lanie qui s'inquiétait car elle avait largement dépassé la simple notion de retard. Il était déjà presque 11h00 quand Kate sortit à son tour de la douche.

« - on est en retard…

- oui je sais, mais on va y aller et puis on verra bien ce qu'il va se passer. Je ne pense pas qu'on se fasse réprimander.

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je n'ai pas très envie d'étaler notre relation à tout le monde, dit Alexis.

- Je suis d'accord. Après la réaction qu'a eu mon père avant hier je n'ai pas très envie non plus.

- Ton père ?

- Oui, je te raconterai plus tard il faut vraiment qu'on y aille.

- Mais on dit quoi pour notre retard ?

- J'en sais rien… tu ne t'es pas levée et pour aller plus vite tu m'as appelé pour que je vienne te chercher ?

- Haha tu es sûr que ça va passer ?

- Non mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, notre début d'histoire en est la preuve non ? sourit Kate en s'approchant de sa cadette.

- Certes… »

Kate prit Alexis par les hanches pour l'attirer à elle. La rouquine passa immédiatement ses mains derrières la nuque de sa petite amie. Un dernier baiser dans leur intimité ne fait de mal à personne !

La voiture se gara au parking. Les deux femmes sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur main dans la main. A cette heure-ci il n'y avait personne dans le parking. L'étage où devait descendre Alexis n'étant pas le même que celui de Kate, elles durent se séparer pour la journée.

« - on se voit ce soir ? Demanda Alexis.

- bien sur. Même peut être avant ! Passe une bonne journée. Dit Kate en souriant avant que la porte ne se ferme sur une Alexis qui s'apprêtait à répondre « toi aussi ». »

C'est malgré tout toute souriante qu'elle rejoignit Lanie à la morgue pour commencer son travail. A l'arriver de la jeune fille, Lanie sut tout de suite que quelque chose s'était passé. Elle savait qu'elle devait les laisser seule.

Alexis se tourna vers sa patronne.

« - vous avez disparue hier, j'étais inquiète.

- oui je suis désolée j'étais un peu fatiguée et j'ai omis de venir vous dire au revoir. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas.

- Personnellement non, après Kate je ne sais pas, sourit elle malicieuse.

- Tu ne veux pas me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- On a du travail, peut être plus tard… »

Lanie n'insista pas plus, elle ne voulait pas mettre Alexis mal à l'aise.

De son côté Kate affichait clairement son immense bonheur. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement de toute manière elle n'a jamais été une très bonne comédienne, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer. Elle souriait donc en permanence ! C'est bien la première fois que ses collègues virent Kate Beckett sourire en faisant de la paperasse… naturellement ils se demandèrent ce qui pouvait bien rendre leur chef si heureuse. Mais personne n'eut le courage de lui demander car ils savaient tous très bien qu'elle restait extrêmement secrète sur sa vie personnelle. Tous sauf un. Richard Castle. C'était bien sa veine ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache. Surtout pas lui. Elle ne pourrait pas gérer une catastrophe aujourd'hui. Il ne fallait rien dire sur sa relation toute nouvelle avec sa fille. Dieu seul sait quel pourrait être sa réaction et n'étant pas d'humeur à essuyer les foudres de son partenaire elle allait garder le silence coute que coute.

« - Et bien Kate Beckett, ce sourire est bien rarement sur votre visage ces temps-ci. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu changer cela ? Qu'est ce ? Ou qui ?

_« Et merde en plein dans le mille… »_ se dit immédiatement Kate. Elle essaya tout de même de détourner la conversation.

- que faîtes vous là Castle ? il n'y a pas d'affaires en cours et que de la paperasse… votre présence m'étonne beaucoup.

- Et bien pour tout vous avouer j'espérais trouver ma fille. Mais je n'ai pas envie de la déranger en plein travail alors j'attends ici.

- Ah parce que me déranger moi, non, il n'y a aucun problème !

- Voyons Beckett, la paperasse ce n'est pas vraiment du travail. Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais qu'elle était avec vous hier soir et qu'elle a dormi chez vous. Est ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Oui elle va très bien. Je ne l'ai pas séquestrée pour qu'elle vous convainque d'arrêter de vous mettre dans mes pattes.

- Je vois, je vois. J'ai compris je vous laisse. Je vais aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'est ça, faites donc. »

Castle s'en alla et Kate était vraiment très fière d'elle d'avoir réussi à amener la conversation sur un terrain moins glissant.

De toute manière, si quelqu'un devait avouer à son père pour leur relation c'était Alexis. Cela serait tout de même un peu plus correct que cela vienne d'elle.

L'heure du déjeuné arriva. Alexis déjeuna avec Lanie. Beckett avec Castle Esposito et Ryan. Les deux femmes semblaient vraiment ailleurs. Mais ni Lanie, ni les reste de l'équipe n'y prêtait attention. Lanie car elle pensait savoir ce qu'il se passait, et qu'elle en était bien heureuse, et les garçons tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient en pleine discussion sur un sujet qui n'intéresse que les hommes…

Chacune pensait à l'autre. A leur nouveau bonheur, à leurs sentiments qui pourront enfin être libre. Car même si elle devait garder le secret de leur relation, elles étaient au moins sûres qu'elles s'aimaient. Ce qui la veille n'était encore qu'un rêve.

A la fin du déjeuné Kate n'avait pas très envie de se remettre au travail. Elle avait juste envie d'aller voir Alexis. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle se rendit à la morgue et fut surprise de voir Alexis toute seule. Agréablement surprise évidemment. Elle était occupée à lire un dossier et ne l'avait donc pas encore vue. Ce qui en soit était une bonne chose. Kate s'avança prudemment d'elle, sans faire un bruit pour la prendre par la taille et lui faire un léger baiser dans le cou. Alexis sursauta.

« - ce n'est que moi ! fit Kate en rigolant.

- tu m'as fait peur !

- désolée, dit elle alors qu'elle était simplement contente de ce qu'elle venait de faire, une vraie gosse…

- que fais-tu ici ? demanda Alexis en se retournant dans ses bras.

- Rien, je voulais te voir.

- Et si Lanie entre ?

- T'en fais pas, elle est au courant que je suis vraiment très amoureuse de toi ! Kate sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Sérieusement ? fit Alexis en interrompant le baiser.

- Alexis, sache que je ne mens jamais !

- Non mais je dis ça parce qu'elle sait également que je suis amoureuse de toi… »

Elles se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

« - j'imagine que c'est elle notre cupidon, dit Kate.

- j'en ai bien l'impression. »

Sans attendre plus leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Elles furent interrompues par Lanie qui venait juste de revenir de sa pause toilette. Les filles se retournèrent. Alexis était toute rouge, et Kate sourit de toutes ses dents.

« - Je pense qu'on doit te dire un grand merci Lanie ?

- Effectivement Kate, elle sourit avant d'ajouter. Je suis heureuse pour vous ! vous avez quand même mis à peu près 6 mois à vous décider…

- Mais sans ces six mois ça n'aurait peut être pas eu autant d'importance et de passion, non ?

- Peut être. Mais bon, maintenant que vous êtes ensemble tâchez d'être heureuse !

- Mais on y compte bien ! »

Kate devait retourner à son travail. Après un dernier baiser sur la joue de son amour elle lui demanda si elle voulait venir chez elle ce soir. Invitation qu'Alexis accepta avec joie ! Mais qu'elle allait peut être dîné chez son père. Etant donné qu'elle n'a pas été là hier soir…

La journée passa vraiment lentement pour nos deux amoureuses. Mais vraiment lentement. Les secondes semblaient durer des heures, le temps se foutait peut être de leurs gueules. Elles n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre. Elles avaient attendu six mois, six mois qu'elles doivent maintenant essayer d'oublier, et de rattraper. Mais pour cela, il fallait absolument qu'elles se voient.

Kate rentra chez elle. Son téléphone toujours à proximité dans l'attente du message d'Alexis qui lui dirait qu'elle était enfin libre de la rejoindre. Elle alluma la télé en attendant l'heure où elle allait devoir passer aux fourneaux.

Alexis rentra avec son père chez eux. Ils passèrent à table rapidement car Alexis avait demandé à son père si elle pouvait se rendre chez Kate après.

« - pourquoi faire ? demanda-t-il.

- j'ai quelques choses à lui demander mais je ne peux pas le faire par téléphone, tenta de mentir Alexis.

- Tu sais chérie tu n'est pas une aussi bonne actrice que ta grand mère… »

Alexis commença à légèrement paniquer tandis qu'elle mettait les pieds sous la table. Elle regarda le contenu de son assiette avec attention et prit quelques bouchées.

« - je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous, mais avant d'avoir passé la nuit dernière chez elle tu n'allais pas bien. Et maintenant je te vois toute souriante, et elle aussi. Je me suis fait un tas de scénario, tu me connais. Et je dois avouer que ça m'intrigue beaucoup.

- papa je, je sais que je n'ai pas été très agréable ces temps ci mais tu comprends avec tout ce qui est arrivé, j'ai pensé que passer du temps avec Kate m'aiderait.

- Alexis. Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ? »

Alexis sembla réfléchir. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire maintenant qu'elle sortait avec le détective Beckett. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir en parler à son père. Mais d'un côté, peut être ne la laisserait elle pas partir sans avoir eu des réponses… et elle avait vraiment envie de voir sa petite amie. Elle avait même l'intention d'y rester le week end. Elle prit une grande respiration pour se donner du courage après avoir bu un coup d'eau.

« - papa, tu as raison, il y a bien une chose que je te cache. Tu te souviens, il y a six mois j'ai été enlevée.

- comment ne pas oublier ?

- et bien, oui, et en fait, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Kate durant ces six derniers mois. Et pendant ces six derniers mois, je me suis rendu compte que, que…

- que ?

- que j'étais amoureuse d'elle. Papa je suis amoureuse de Kate. »

Martha, qui avait suivie toute la conversation avait arrêté de faire semblant de faire autre chose.

« - je le savais que c'était quelqu'un que je connaissais ! Cria-t-elle contente d'avoir eu raison sur ce point.

- Alexis, c'était ça ? Je veux dire, tu m'as caché ça pendant six mois ?

- Papa je suis désolée, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! C'est arrivé comme ça ! je sais qu'elle est plus âgée que moi, et que ça peut être difficile mais je, …

Il l'a coupa dans son élan.

- tu me crois si tu veux ma chérie, mais je crois que je le savais.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, et à vrai dire, j'en ai juste eu la confirmation aujourd'hui quand j'ai vu que Kate était particulièrement heureuse, et que tu l'étais aussi alors que vous veniez de passer la nuit ensemble.

- Je te jure qu'on a rien fait ! dit aussitôt Alexis de peur que son père se fasse des idées. Mais, est ce que, ça te gêne ?

- Pourquoi cela me gênerait ? Je veux dire, tu es ma fille, ma seule préoccupation est que tu sois heureuse. Et si c'est avec elle, alors je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Et puis tu aurais pu tomber sur pire qu'elle. Alors oui je suis heureux pour toi ma puce, dit il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. »

Alexis n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son père, et sa grand mère qui souriait comme jamais, acceptaient cette relation quelque peu inattendue. Elle ne put retenir un cri de joie et sauta au coup de son père.

« - va la rejoindre. Mais fini de manger avant.

- oui p'pa, je vais juste lui envoyer un message pour qu'elle vienne me chercher. »

Elle prit son téléphone et lui envoya un sms en lui disant qu'elle pouvait passer le week end chez elle. Et elle en profita pour lui dire que son père n'était pas en colère face à leur relation.

Alexis se dépêcha de terminer son dîner afin d'aller préparer ses affaires sous les sourires et regards bienveillants et heureux de sa famille. Elle était la femme la plus heureuse du monde en cet instant. Elle avait envie de crier tant elle était heureuse.

Kate arriva pile au moment où Alexis descendit avec son sac.

Elle entra dans la voiture et eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Kate avait déjà ses lèvres sur les siennes. Oui, aucune femme en ce monde n'était plus heureuse qu'elle en ce moment. La voiture démarra pour emmener les deux amantes dans leur bulle. Dans leur monde. Dans leur bonheur.

* * *

Je suis vraiment navrée je viens de me rendre compte qu'il est bien plus court que tous les autres... mais en même temps, pour le bien être de la suite de mon histoire je me devais d'en rester là pour le chapitre 4. Mais je suis désolée si je vous déçois un peu niveau contenu :/ ce n'est presque pas voulu.

Bisous tout le monde. RDV Chap 5 ;)

ps: dire qu'à la base elle devait durer pas plus de 3 chapitres... mais grâce à vous j'ai pu l'enrichir. Merci infiniment :)


	5. Chapter 5

Je suis infiniment désolée du temps que ce chapitre m'a pris. Panne d'inspiration monstrueuse, plus mon école qui m'a prit énormément de temps... et je m'excuse par avance du temps que prendra le 6 car malheureusement, mes études ne me laissent pas trop de temps libre en ce moment... Je ne dirais pas que ce chapitre est pour autant bâclé. j'espère juste qu'il n'est pas raté. J'ai essayé de mettre dans ce chapitre un peu plus de chaleur (avec ce temps bizarre ça peut faire du bien lol). Alors peut être que ça ne plaira pas à certaine personne qui lisent encore cette ff et j'en suis navrée, mais je sentais que je devais mettre un petit moment intime entre elles et même si Guest ne m'y avait pas encore plus poussé je l'aurais fait ! alors ne vous en prenez pas à elle hein :) Faites l'amour pas la guerre !

Réponse aux Anonymous (que j'aime énormément 3) :

**Sandrine:** Tout d'abord un grand merci de suivre encore cette ff j'espère que tu n'es pas trop énervée de la lenteur avec la quelle est arrivé le chapitre 5... Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai souhaité que Castle prenne bien cette relation pour éviter toute tentation de la part des personnes qui me lisent à imaginer que Kate et Castle puisse être ensemble dans cette fic sachant que je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention de les mettre ensemble mdr j'ai décidé dès le départ que c'est une véritable histoire d'amour entre les filles et que Ricky serait en second plan et qu'il n'irait pas tenter de se mettre entre Kate et Alexis :) voili voilou :) Bon lecture.

**Guest :** Merchiiii bicoup ! j'adore tes reviews elles me boost vraiment. J'ai mis plus de 7 jours malheureusement pour écrire cette suite... j'espère avoir ton pardon parce que j'ai une fois de plus respecter un caprice ;) t'en fais pas bien au contraire d'ailleurs. Ca me donne des idées pour étoffer mon petit bébé... parce que c'est la première que je publie alors oui c'est mon bébé lol Et soit dit en passant il faut mieux être toxico de Fanfiction que de coke... m'enfin ce n'est que mon avis xD Bon lecture 3

**Mathilde: **ouiii une deuxième toxico ! ne vous en faites pas les filles je créerai un club des Fanficeuse anonymes XD Merci infiniment pour avoir prit le temps de faire une review :) et puis oui effectivement la volonté de faire découvrir un univers alternatif de Castle était le but. Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira :) sinon faut se plaindre à Guest parce que c'est elle qui m'a "demandé" de faire ça... lool meuh non je rigole ! Bon lecture ! Et pour finir, je remercie également ceux qui viennent sur cette fanfiction soit pour la lire vraiment soit pour juste savoir de quoi cela parle ! au moins vous êtes curieux ;)

Une autre matinée, une seconde matinée où Kate et Alexis se réveillèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elles n'avaient quasiment pas bougé de la nuit. Le bras de Kate enlaçant tendrement Alexis, leurs jambes entremêlées, le visage de Kate dans la chevelure rousse de sa petite amie. Leur bonheur évident pourrait faire énormément d'envieux. Alexis était encore plus heureuse que la veille. Le fait que son père soit au courant, et qui plus est, accepte, c'était pour Alexis le comble du bonheur. Elle aimait sincèrement son père. Qui d'autre à part lui aurait pu accepter une telle relation ?

Elle se sentait libre, libre d'aimer Kate, libre de lui donner son cœur, son âme et son corps. Elle souriait alors que Kate traçait sur son épaule des petits cercles tendre. Alexis se blottit encore plus contre le corps de son aimée. Le lieutenant Beckett descendit alors sa main sur sa hanche et reprit ses petits cercles à cet endroit, Alexis en frissonna. C'était tellement agréable. Ajouté aux caresses, elle décida de déposer de légers baisers dans le creux de son cou. Les soupirs d'aise d'Alexis encouragèrent Kate à réveiller sa dulcinée par de doux, mais efficaces, moyens.

« - bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle.

- oh oui. Mieux que jamais.

- Pareil. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de ce genre de réveil.

- J'espère bien. »

Alexis se détacha ses bras de Kate pour l'embrasser avec passion. Elle se mit alors franchement sur elle tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Kate passa ses mains sur tout le corps d'Alexis. Elle releva son buste et prit le visage de la rouquine entre ses mains pour mieux l'embrasser.

Elles entendirent un bruit d'estomac qui gargouillait. Elles s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent en souriant.

« - je crois que j'ai faim, fit Alexis.

- c'est ce qu'il me semblait aussi…

- Arrête de rire ce n'est pas drôle !

- Si c'est drôle ! allez viens je vais te préparer un bon petit déjeuné. »

Elles se levèrent pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Kate prépara des pancakes du café, du chocolat au cas où Alexis ne voudrait pas de café, des confitures…

« - tu as de quoi nourrir un régiment Kate ! »

Elle sourit en pensant que c'était simplement qu'elle n'avait pas envie que sa petite amie ne meurt de faim à cause d'elle.

Elles mangèrent avec le bruit de la radio couvrant leur silence. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de se parler tout le temps, la présence de l'autre suffisant à leur bonheur. Et puis, mieux valait un silence pour apprécier ces instants qu'une vague de paroles dérangeante. Elles finirent et rangèrent ensemble, comme un vrai couple. Tout semblait être aussi normal que si elles étaient ensemble depuis des mois. Leur attente avait finalement eu raison de leurs probables peurs. Elles se sentaient bien. Et c'est tout ce qui était important à leurs yeux. Après avoir pris séparément leur douche, elles s'assirent, enfin elles s'allongèrent sur le canapé. Alexis se trouvait contre le torse de Kate qui jouait nonchalamment avec ses cheveux.

« - je ne sais pas si tu veux en parler, mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton père ? demanda Alexis.

- je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne t'en parlerais pas, tu as le droit de savoir maintenant que tu es avec moi.

- Et bien peut être que ce n'est pas une chose dont tu aimerais parler maintenant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, rassura Kate en lui déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue. C'était avant que je, enfin que je te demande de sortir avec moi. Je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureuse. Il m'a naturellement demandé de qui et je lui ai donc répondu que c'était de toi. Enfin je lui ai d'abord avoué que c'était une femme pour voir sa réaction.

- Et il l'a mal prit ?

- Oh non, ça c'était ok pour lui. Le truc c'est qu'il voulait plus de précisions. Et quand je lui ai dit que c'était de toi, il n'a pas voulu comprendre. Il m'a dit des choses que jamais je n'aurais pensé entendre venant de lui. Je pensais qu'il serait heureux pour moi d'avoir enfin trouvé la personne avec qui je voulais passer le reste de mes jours…

- Qu'est ce qui le dérangeait ? Le fait que je sois la fille de ton partenaire d'enquête ?

- Ça et aussi que tu sois bien plus jeune que moi. »

Alexis se redressa pour voir le visage de Kate qui s'était quelque peu assombrit par ces révélations. Alexis était profondément triste de voir son amoureuse aussi abattue, après tout, son père était la seule vraie famille qui lui restait. Elle comprenait aisément que Kate ne voulait pas couper les ponts avec son père. Elle même ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu faire si son père s'était opposé à cette relation. En tout cas, ce qui prouvait que Kate l'aimait plus que tout était qu'elles étaient tout de même ensemble aujourd'hui malgré la réaction du père de Beckett.

« - et c'est tout ce qui le dérangeait ? Parce que l'âge honnêtement ce n'est pas ce qui importe le plus finalement dans une relation.

- il m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas être avec toi parce que moi j'ai un boulot, un avenir dans la police etc, mais que toi tu n'avais pas de carrière de lancée, que tu étais encore indécise sur tes choix d'avenir. Et que notre âge finirait par nous rattraper et qu'on en souffrirait. Plus tard.

- Je comprends son point de vue, c'est vrai que j'y ai également pensé. Mais je me dis aussi que si je passe à côté de ce bonheur là je vivrai malheureuse toute ma vie.

- C'est ce que j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre aussi. Mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être du même avis que nous. Surtout qu'il a également insisté sur les réactions de nos proches. Qu'ils ne comprendraient pas, qu'on serait « rejetées ».

- C'est ridicule. Tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, j'aimerais qu'il te rencontre pour qu'il comprenne que tu es celle qu'il me faut, que tu es faîtes pour moi, et qu'ensemble, peu importe les épreuves, on peut être heureuse comme personne ne l'a jamais été.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est encore trop tôt pour une rencontre ?

- Si, pour ça que pour le moment je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je pourrais tenter pour le faire changer d'avis. Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre. Il est ma seule famille. »

Kate se jeta dans les bras d'Alexis pour y trouver le réconfort dont elle avait besoin en cet instant. Alexis la berça calmement dans ses bras, lui disant des mots doux et rassurant.

« - je serais toujours là pour toi Kate. Comme tu as été là pour moi quand ce fou m'a enlevée.

- je sais, heureusement que tu es, et seras, là. Avec moi.

- Ça va s'arranger. Il ne peut pas vivre sans toi. Car peut être qu'il est ta seule famille, mais tu es aussi la sienne. Il ne pourra pas éternellement t'en vouloir. Et puis si il voit que nous sommes heureuse ensemble il n'aura plus aucune excuse pour nous empêcher d'être ensemble.

- Ça m'a énormément blessée. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il serait contre ça.

- Il ne comprend pas, faut lui laisser du temps. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais je l'ai dit au miens hier. Et il m'a donné sa bénédiction. Tu vois ? les gens peuvent comprendre. S'il t'aime, il comprendra. Pour ne pas te perdre.

- J'espère que tu as raison… »

Alexis continua de consoler Kate un moment. Elle n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Elle l'avait déjà vue dans un état similaire auparavant. Il y a quelques mois. A ce moment là elle n'avait pas su ce qui était la cause de son désarroi. Et elle n'avait pas pu la consoler comme elle le fait aujourd'hui. Et cela lui avait brisé le cœur.

« - tu viens de me dire que Castle avait donné sa bénédiction ?

- oui, je lui ai dit hier. Je ne peux quasiment rien lui cacher. Mon visage était peut être trop heureux pour que je puisse lui cacher.

- Je suis heureuse qu'il l'ait bien pris. C'est vrai que j'avais un peu peur qu'il vienne me casser la figure parce que j'ai enlevé sa fille… enfin entre guillemet.

- Alexis rigola sous le sourire de Kate. Elle préférait la voir comme cela. Kate était bien plus belle quand elle souriait.

- il n'est pas violent de toute manière. Et puis comme ça, tout sera clair pendant les heures que vous passerez ensemble à résoudre des enquêtes.

- C'est vrai que le malaise sera évité. »

Kate était visiblement ravie que de ce côté là, sa vie n'allait pas changer. Peut être que papa Castle sera plus sur son dos car il voudrait savoir si sa fille chérie est bien traitée. Mais bon, si c'était le prix à payer pour aimer librement Alexis, elle allait faire avec.

Elles restèrent dans le canapé à discuter pendant plusieurs heures. Elles apprenaient à se connaître encore plus. Car même si elles s'aimaient, elles savaient l'une et l'autre qu'il y avait un tas de choses qu'elles ignoraient sur elles. Pour pallier à cela elles ont discuté pendant au moins 2h30 allongées l'une contre l'autre sur le canapé. Discussion entrecoupée de petits moments un peu plus tendre. Des baisers, des caresses, des je t'aime murmurés à l'oreille. En somme une belle après midi en amoureuse. Elles n'avaient quasiment rien fait de la journée. Et Alexis avait très envie de sortir avec Kate.

« - tu veux aller où à cette heure ci ?

- j'en sais rien. Il n'y a pas de cinéma ou quelque chose comme ça dans ton quartier ?

- si, si. Tu as envie de sortir ? on pourrait faire ça demain…

- demain oui ce serait peut être mieux. On se fait une sortie demain alors.

- Parfait. Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Kate plus à elle même qu'à Alexis. Elle prit son téléphone et regarda. Il est 17h23.

- Il n'est pas très tard encore. Le temps passe affreusement vite. J'ai l'impression d'être arrivée chez toi il y une heure à peine.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui c'est comme si le temps voulait se dépêcher de nous séparer pour aller bosser. C'est dingue.

- Alexis, on est encore samedi. On a toute la soirée devant nous, dit elle en s'avançant félinement vers Alexis. Et toute la nuit, et toute la journée de demain aussi qui sont rien qu'à nous. »

Elle prit Alexis par la taille pour la ramener à elle. Alexis eut le temps de mettre les mains sur le haut de la poitrine de Kate avant que celle ci ne se penche pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son amoureuse. Alexis trouvait les baisers de Kate un milliard de fois meilleur que ceux de ses ex petits copains. Peut être parce qu'elle était un milliard de fois plus amoureuse de la policière que de ses ex petits copains. Oui c'était sûrement ça.

Le téléphone d'Alexis sonna. Elle voulut décrocher mais Kate ne la laissa pas répondre. Le temps qu'elle se détache de sa charmante et au combien sexy petite amie la sonnerie s'était tue. Elle se dit que ce n'était pas grand chose et que si c'était important la personne la rappellerait. Elle continua donc sa séance câlins et bisous. Elles avaient finis une fois de plus sur le canapé à s'explorer. Leurs mains extrêmement baladeuses leur donnaient chaud.

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau et Alexis pesta entre deux baisers et répondit.

« - Quoi ?

- Alexis chérie c'est papa.

- Ah papa, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien de spécial, je voulais juste savoir si tout se passait bien pour toi.

- Oui tout va pour le mieux… Et toi ? tout va bien ?

- Oui oui ne t'en fais pas ! c'était juste pour avoir de tes nouvelles.

- Tu sais que je ne suis partie qu'hier, chez Kate, pour le week end. Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver ?

- Oui tu as raison… désolé.

- C'est rien.

- Bon bah je vous laisse alors. Passe le bonjour à Beckett pour moi.

- Oui ne t'en fais pas. Bisous p'pa. »

Alexis raccrocha et se retourna vers Kate qui était toujours étendue sur le canapé.

« - c'était Castle ?

- oui il voulait savoir si tu ne m'avais pas torturée.

- Vive la confiance. Tu sais je viens de penser à un truc. Au boulot on a dit qu'on se tiendrait tranquille…

- Même si ça peut être compliqué, sourit Alexis.

- Certes… mais peut être qu'en ce qui concerne ton père on devrait aussi se montrer discrète. Je veux dire même si il sait que nous sommes ensemble et qu'il accepte. Si il lui arrive de m'inviter encore à dîner chez vous, peut être serait il préférable de ne pas être trop démonstrative non plus.

- Entièrement d'accord. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me donner en spectacle non plus ne t'en fais pas. Et puis même si il accepte, je n'ai pas envie de créer un possible mal aise. Alors oui je suis d'accord.

- Viens là ! je n'avais pas fini de te torturer.

- Lieutenant Beckett. Si c'est ça de la torture alors je crois que j'ai le syndrome de stockholm.

- Je l'espère bien. »

Après l'avoir attiré à elle Kate ne reprit pas la séance bisous et câlins. Elle préférait regarder Alexis.

« - qu'est ce qu'il y a ? j'ai un truc sur le nez ?

- non pas du tout. Je te trouve juste, éblouissante. Mon père a tord de s'en faire à propos de ton avenir. Je sais que tu feras le bon choix et que tu excelleras dans ton domaine. »

Alexis ne sut que répondre et préféra poser se tête sur l'épaule de sa détective.

La fin de l'après midi se passa devant la télévision. Elles avaient mis Temtpation lane, car Kate ne voulait pas rater les épisodes. Alexis, qui n'avait jamais vu un seul épisode de sa vie, n'avait pas vraiment aimé la série car elle n'y comprenait rien. Mais étant donné qu'elle partageait ce moment avec Kate, et qu'elle savait que cette série lui rappelait sa mère, elle en était tout de même très honorée.

Kate avait commandé du chinois pour dîner, elle avait eu une flemmingite aigüe concernant la préparation d'un dîner… Alexis avait bien entendu explosé de rire devant l'air dépité de Kate fasse à toutes ses casseroles.

« - ça me va très bien, avait elle ajoutée entre deux éclats de rire. »

La livraison arriva et elles se mirent à manger. Elles parlèrent encore et encore. Kate parla de son boulot, Alexis de ses études et de son stage.

Alexis ignorait si elle avait l'intention de faire ce métier là. Le fait est qu'effectivement ça l'intéressait énormément. Kate essaya de l'aider à y voir clair par rapport à ce stage mais rien n'y fit. La rouquine restait indécise face à cela.

« - de toute manière, tu est vraiment un fille intelligente, quoi que tu choisisses de faire je suis certaine que tu te donneras à fond. Le truc c'est choisi un métier qui te passionne vraiment. Par un métier que tu fais par défaut. »

Alexis avait acquiescé. Avoir Kate à ses côtés était vraiment formidable. Elle pouvait lui parler de tout sans avoir peur de ses réactions. C'était incroyablement agréable. Jamais elle n'aurait pu parler de ses études avec Ashley car il était trop pris par les siennes. Elle avait trouvé en Kate Beckett le soutien externe à sa famille dont elle avait réellement besoin pour avancer. Son amour pour Kate n'avait cessé d'augmenter durant les 6 derniers mois. Et elle était sûre qu'il ne cesserait d'augmenter pendant le restant de leurs jours.

Alexis ne se rendit même pas compte de la façon dont elle la regardait.

« - Je t'aime Kate, fit elle soudainement. »

Kate sortit son nez de ses nouilles chinoises pour planter son regard dans celui d'Alexis. Les yeux de la policière étaient remplis d'amour. Elle aimait quand Alexis lui disait ça. Ces trois petits mots confirmaient qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en décidant de faire fi de ce que pensait son entourage. Qu'elle était bien trop amoureuse d'Alexis pour tolérer qu'elle lui échappe.

Oui définitivement, c'était vraiment celle avec qui elle voulait partager le reste de son existence. Ces mots ne cesseront jamais de la faire frissonner, ils ne cesseront jamais de la rendre heureuse tant que ce sera Alexis Rodgers qui les prononcera.

Kate déposa ses baguettes et s'approcha d'Alexis. Elle lui prit le menton entre ses doigts et passa son pouce sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son amie.

« - je t'aime Alexis. Quoi qu'il puisse nous arriver je t'aimerais toute ma vie. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal en prétextant sortir avec des hommes que je n'aimais pas. J'en suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu pourrais ressentir pareil pour moi. »

Kate savait que ce n'était pas le propos, mais elle s'était senti obligé de lui présenter ses excuses vis à vis de son comportement. Car depuis avant l'enlèvement d'Alexis, Kate commençait déjà à ressentir des sentiments forts pour la jeune fille. Mais elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était et elle en avait peur. La frayeur qu'elle avait ressentit quand Alexis fut enlevé ne lui avait que confirmé ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle s'était alors dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle lui dise… Elle avait mis 6 mois à le faire. 6 mois pendant lesquels Kate n'avait en réalité aucun petit copain. Elle voulait juste qu'Alexis soit jalouse pour qu'elle puisse être sûr de pouvoir lui dire sans risque. Finalement, cela s'était passé autrement. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal.

« - Kate,je…

- qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Sans plus d'explications Alexis emmena Kate dans la chambre. Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle allait s'y prendre mais elle en avait envie. Elle avait un peu peur. Depuis le début de la journée elle se posait cette question. Depuis le début de la journée elles étaient seules toutes les deux, à se chercher mutuellement. Mais Alexis avait peur de se dégonfler au moment où ce serait sérieux. Finalement, Alexis se dit qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Qu'elle aimait Kate sincèrement. Et qu'elle était prête à lui prouver son amour.

Elle regarda sérieusement Kate dans les yeux qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire. Elle sourit en pensant à la grande pudeur de cette fille. Elle s'approcha d'elle et mit ses mains derrière son dos et les fit monter, puis descendre. Elle passa ses mains sur les hanches d'Alexis dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide.

« - tu sais Alexis, si tu ne te sens pas prête, on peut encore attendre. »

Pour toute réponse Alexis passa ses propres mains en dessous du tee shirt de Kate et caressa son ventre plat. Elle dessinait le contour de ses fins abdominaux des doigts. Ce contact plus que léger fit frissonner Kate. Elle enleva alors son haut et poussa délicatement Alexis sur le lit. Elles se retrouvèrent immédiatement dans un torride baiser. Les mains de Kate allait sur tout le corps d'Alexis qui ne savait plus vraiment où donner de la tête. Alexis se redressa assez pour Kate ôte également le tee shirt de la rouquine. Kate caressa alors le ventre de son amie, remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine puis dans son cou, le tout en ne cessant jamais ses baisers. Alexis avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de Kate. Elles arrêtèrent un instant toutes les deux pour enlever leurs pantalons. Alexis prit alors le dessus et se retrouva de nouveau sur Kate. Elle déposa des baisers partout dans son cou, puis sur le haut de sa poitrine, elle descendit lentement sur son ventre avant de remonter jusqu'à sa bouche.

Ces échanges les rendaient folle toute les deux. Elles en avaient envie autant l'une que l'autre. Elles voulaient rendre leur amour encore plus fort. Alexis n'avait pas peur. Elle savait qu'elle devrait le faire. Et à ce moment là, elle avait simplement envie de découvrir le corps de sa petite amie. De lui prouver son amour.

Leur première nuit d'amour se termina lorsqu'Alexis fut trop épuisée pour continuer. Elle s'endormit encore nue dans les bras de Kate qui avant de s'endormir également lui susurra un je t'aime dont seul la nuit fut témoin.

* * *

Petit chapitre sans prétentions ni rien, juste pour le plaisir de les voir ensemble et heureuse. :p

Bisous à toutes.


	6. Message d'excuses

Salut tout le monde,

enfin si lecteurs il y a encore...

Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre malheureusement.

Au moment où j'ai écris le chapitre 5 j'étais loin de penser que je subirai une aussi forte panne d'inspiration. D'autant que mes études n'ont pas joué en ma faveur et que j'avais d'autres préoccupations que cette Fanfiction. J'essaie de m'y remettre mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas évident. Pas que je n'ai plus envie d'écrire cette fic hein ?! mais après 6 ou 7 mois d'absence je galère un peu à trouver une suite. J'espère pouvoir mettre un nouveau chapitre rapidement.

Évidemment que vous avez le droit d'être en colère ( mais ne me tapez pas pitié T_T) et je comprends parfaitement vous en faîtes pas, je crois que je l'ai déjà dit mais avant d'être auteur je suis lectrice avant tout. Donc je comprends parfaitement bien si vous êtes en colère.

Voilà, c'était pour vous dire que je ne suis pas morte, ni disparue, et que je compte bien finir cette fic tout en gardant la qualité d'écriture. J'espère que je n'ai pas tout perdu de mon style d'écriture que vous semblez apprécier.

Je vous dis à bientôt (normalement) et de bonnes vacances à tous :D ( même pour ceux qui comme moi en reviennent et vont retourner au charbon... je compatis... et ceux qui partent bah... profitez bien parce que ça passe VIIIITE ! )

Love,

Emy Em's


End file.
